Defi
by Tite Ham
Summary: Bon le titre de ce chapitre me permet de ne pas m'etendre ... Comme son titre l'indique, il s'agit d'un defi que je me suis lancee...peuton imaginer Zechs et Trowa ensemble? ben vous me direz ce que vous en pensez
1. Le defi

Défi

Partie 1 : le défi…

La gifle partit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. L'homme ne répliqua pas, se contentant de passer les doigts sur la légère rougeur qui apparaissait déjà sur sa joue. Un sourire ironique éclaira ses traits aristocratiques. Ses yeux clairs exprimaient l'indifférence qui le caractérisait.

" Cela t'a fait du bien ? ".

" Tu n'aimeras jamais personne, tu es un monstre ! ".

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer et s'enfuit hors de la pièce. Dés qu'elle disparut au détour du couloir, le grand blond soupira de contentement.

" Celle-ci était encore plus collante que les autres, n'est-ce pas ? ".

Zechs se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler, son ami d'enfance et confident s'approchait de lui en souriant. Aussi grand que lui, une longue natte lui tombant sur les reins, les yeux d'une couleur profonde tirant sur le violet et un sourire ravageur, Duo Maxwell faisait parti de ces gens que tout réussissait. Il avait tout le monde à ses pieds, les filles étaient folles de lui et les garçons aussi. Il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour choisir l'un comme l'autre. Et Zechs…Zechs était pareil. On les surnommait les 'tombeurs de L4'. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, c'en était même parfois 'désespérant' et 'pathétique', selon les dires de leurs amis proches. Ils se sourirent puis sortirent de la pièce en riant. 

Ne regardant pas où il allait Zechs qui faisait la conversation à Duo entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Un petit cri de douleur s'éleva et une tonne de cahiers, de livres ainsi qu'un corps s'échouèrent au sol dans un grand 'boum'. Duo éclata aussitôt de rire et Zechs fixa un instant, déconcerté, la chose qui lui était entrée dedans ou plutôt qu'il avait renversée. Etant donné, sa carrure, il était assez difficile de lui faire mal, il n'était pas capitaine du club de karaté pour rien. 

Il ne connaissait pas la personne. Elle devait être aussi grande que lui, des cheveux châtains assez courts et…les yeux les plus verts qu'il n'eut jamais rencontrés. Même son frère, Quatre, ne les avait pas aussi…brillants. Il fixa bêtement le garçon se relever et ramasser tous ses ouvrages en silence. Prenant conscience de la situation, son esprit assez hautain reprit le dessus.

" T'aurais pu faire attention ! ".

Les sourcils du jeune aux émeraudes se levèrent en signe de stupeur. Il vit l'hésitation se peindre ensuite sur le visage de son vis à vis et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci s'inclina lentement.

" Je m'excuse, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… ".

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Zechs savait parfaitement que c'était lui qui était en tort mais il ne voulait pas insister. Il était déjà en retard pour un rendez-vous. Il se remit en marche, non sans tout de même ajouter une réplique digne de lui :

" Va pour cette fois, la prochaine, tu le regretteras ! ".

Il lui fit un sourire ironique puis rattrapa Duo qui continuait à pouffer.

" Hé, bé, tu y es pas allé de main morte ! Le pauvre gars ! ".

Zechs ne lui répondit pas, il pensait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à son frère pour avoir quitter sa nouvelle petite amie. Bah, il trouverait bien quelque chose.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa n'en revenait pas, non seulement il n'était pour rien dans l'accrochage mais voilà qu'il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il ravala sa fierté puis dit les mots que l'autre attendait. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problème, surtout en ce moment, il n'était pas vraiment en état de se battre ou quoique ce soit d'autre de physique. Il sentait déjà son dos l'élancer. Le grand blond lui relança une pique à laquelle il ne répondit pas. Il l'ignora puis le regarda partir. Il soupira et continua d'avancer, non sans faire la grimace. * C'est pas vrai ! Je me suis fait mal…*. 

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il savait qu'il pourrait y trouver les anti-inflammatoires qui pourraient soulager ses muscles. Il pénétra dans la salle et avisa le médecin. Elle lui sauta pratiquement dessus à son entrée, ils avaient sympathisé depuis qu'il venait régulièrement lui demander des calmants.

" Trowa ? ! Que se passe-t-il ? ".

" Oh…Rien de grave, juste la douleur qui revient. Aurais-tu quelque chose ? ".

Sally le lâcha puis farfouilla dans son armoire à pharmacie. Elle en sortit les pilules qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre et lui en tendit une.

" Veux-tu que je regarde ? ".

Il se contenta de refuser de la tête. Il était habitué à cette douleur et il savait parfaitement que les médicaments seraient suffisants. De toutes façons mis à part l'opération, il savait très bien qu'il resterait toute sa vie avec. Et l'opération coûtait une somme astronomique…

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs ouvrit de grands yeux devant la réplique que venait de lui lancer son frère. Il ne trouvait rien à lui redire pour se défendre. Quatre fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

" Alors ? ".

Zechs cherchait la meilleur des réponses mais ne la trouvait pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui répondit enfin :

" Très bien, je te parie que je peux rester avec la même personne plus de trois mois… ".

Quatre lui sourit et regarda vers Duo qui venait de s'effondrer par terre de rire.

" Ah ! Ah !Ah ! Toi ? Avec la même fille pendant trois mois ? AH ! C'est trop drôle ! ".

" Je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux que lui Duo… ".

Duo se calma puis prit un air sérieux.

" Sauf que ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis avec Wuffy et que ça marche bien entre nous ! ".

Quatre secoua à nouveau la tête, amusé.

" Je te donne encore une semaine avant que tu te lasses ou que lui se lasse de tes frasques ! Je te connais ! T'es jamais content ! ".

" Oui…Mais, cette fois c'est la bonne, je le sens ! ".

Quatre haussa les épaules puis dirigea son regard vers son frère. Zechs semblait réfléchir.

" Hum…Autre chose, Zechs ".

" Oui ? ".

" C'est moi qui choisit qui, sinon je te connais tu vas tricher ! ".

Zechs prit un air innocent puis s'exclama :

" Moi ? ! Mais, non ! ".

" Mais, si ! Tu es capable de payer la personne ! De plus, tu t'es toujours vanté que tout le monde était à tes pieds ! ".

Zechs sentit un malaise l'envahir, son frère était vraiment terrible quand il s'y mettait.

" D'accord ! Montre-moi ! ".

" Juste une question : tu préfères une fille ou un garçon ? ".

Zechs hésita. S'il devait rester au moins trois mois avec quelqu'un autant qu'il en prenne du plaisir. Il aimait bien les femmes, mais les possibilités étaient plus élevées avec un homme. De plus, un homme c'était beaucoup moins collant. Et puis de nos jours, s'afficher au bras d'une personne du même sexe n'était plus un problème. Oui, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait un bal durant le temps de ce pari et qu'il aurait donc sans doute à y aller avec la personne choisie.

" Un homme… ".

" Bien… ".

Quatre commença à chercher autour de lui. Plusieurs 'spécimens' passèrent mais les regards qu'ils posaient sur eux le firent de suite regarder ailleurs. C'est alors que ses saphirs tombèrent sur un groupe au bas de l'escalier où lui et les deux autres s'étaient positionnés. Il reconnut facilement l'ensemble harmonique de leur lycée. Il connaissait la plupart des musiciens. Il avait rapidement arrêté lui-même, trouvant que son talent n'était pas à la hauteur de ces amateurs. Mais là, il y avait quelqu'un d'intéressant. Ce grand brun, au milieu de tous, attirait son regard. * Hum…Il est parfait. Je suis sûr qu'avec lui Zechs va avoir du fil à retordre. Et je suis certain de gagner le pari *. Il le connaissait de par les rumeurs : Trowa Barton, le solitaire. Il fit un sourire puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

" Lui… ".

Duo fixa le point que Quatre montrait du doigt puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Mais, c'est pas le type que t'as fait tomber tout à l'heure ? ".

Zechs acquiesça lentement.

" Bien, alors vous avez déjà fait connaissance, c'est parfait ! Tu as trois mois ! Je ne veux te voir flirter qu'avec lui et ça jusqu'au bal de l'armistice. Personne d'autre, sinon je gagne le pari, compris ?".

" Une minute ! T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est pas vraiment mon genre, les têtes… ".

" Justement ça va te changer ! Je te rappelle que personne ne peut te résister ! ".

Quatre se mit à rire puis décida de rejoindre son propre compagnon. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser pendant les semaines à venir.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

" Vous avez vu ? C'est Zechs Winner ! Je me demande ce qu'il fait là ! Peut-être qu'il cherche une nouvelle petite amie ! ".

" Oui ! Oubliez pas que c'est un charmeur ! Faut pas tomber dans son piège ! ".

" Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît ? Pouvons nous continuer ? ".

Trowa fixa sa partition et soupira. Les médicaments avaient fait leur effet et il ne souffrait plus autant. Mais de légers tiraillements le secouaient encore, et rester assis pendant des heures ne lui réussissait pas. * Il va aussi falloir que j'arrête la musique…*. L'orchestre se remit en marche et il fit de son mieux pour rester concentré. Il n'arrivait plus à prendre de plaisir à jouer. Il est vrai que le niveau était plutôt moyen et celui lui convenait. Mais, jouer avait perdu de son charme. En fait tout avait perdu de sa saveur depuis son accident. Un accident stupide qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Parfois il regrettait d'être toujours là, mais il se reprenait rapidement, sachant qu'il avait la chance d'être vivant, de pouvoir continuer à profiter de tout ce qu'apporte la vie. Mais le prix était élevé, très élevé. Il avait dû arrêter la compétition et maintenant il se demandait s'il devait stopper aussi le piano. Ne lui restait plus grand chose. Si seulement il avait l'argent nécessaire pour réparer son dos, il n'aurait plus à se poser de questions. Mais voilà, l'argent manquait, surtout quand on avait une petite sœur qui devait aller à l'hôpital une fois par mois pour une vérification de greffe. Mais il la faisait passer avant tout, elle était encore jeune et avait droit de vivre comme les autres. Il s'était fait une raison et s'occupait d'elle le mieux possible. 

Il fit une fausse note et leur professeur fit arrêter tous les instruments.

" Bon, je pense que nous avons bien répété aujourd'hui ! Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi ! ".

Le brouhaha d'une fin de cours s'éleva. Lui rangea ses feuillets puis se leva avec prudence. 

" Trowa ? Tout va bien ? ".

Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de sollicitude, mais Madame S faisait exception à la règle, ils se connaissaient bien et Trowa appréciait la vieille femme.

" Je…Je crois que je vais arrêter… ".

La tristesse se répandit sur son beau visage et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

" Je comprends…Mais peut-être peux-tu réfléchir à cette décision, non ? ".

Il baissa la tête puis la secoua.

" Je ne supporte plus d'être assis durant des heures…En fait, je crois que je vais tout laisser tomber même le lycée…Je vais prendre ce boulot à plein temps ".

" Trowa ! Tu n'y penses pas ! C'est stupide de ne pas continuer les cours ! Tu es intelligent, tu pourrais aller à l'université sans aucun problème ! ".

" Hum… ".

" Trowa…S'il te plaît penses-y ! ".

Il lui fit un pâle sourire puis s'étira doucement.

" Je vous le promets ! Bon je dois y aller ! Cathy finissait de bonne heure, elle doit m'attendre ! ".

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis le regarda partir en soupirant. La vie était parfois injuste.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs fixait la classe de musique. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen d'aborder sa nouvelle 'proie' et il réfléchissait. Il sortit de ses pensées quand les instruments se turent. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit que le cours prenait fin. * Zut ! j'ai pas encore trouvé…*. Il regarda sortir les étudiants et sourit aux regards curieux et aguicheurs qui lui furent donnés. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Trowa n'était pas sorti. Il se rappela alors que la prof était l'une de ses amies. Il s'était bien entendu renseigné sur le châtain aux yeux verts et connaissait maintenant une bonne partie de sa vie. Duo pouvait obtenir tous les renseignements qu'il désirait quand il le souhaitait. Il savait donc maintenant que le jeune homme avait été victime d'un accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents. Lui s'en était tiré avec la colonne vertébrale touchée, mais si abîmée qu'il avait dû arrêter la natation. Il savait aussi qu'il avait une jeune sœur malade mais en bonne voix de guérison. Bref, ayant appris tout ça, il s'était rendu compte que sa propre vie était vraiment calme, sans vague ni problème. Et du coup, il se sentait un peu coupable de jouer avec le musicien mais il y avait son honneur en jeu, et jamais il ne perdrait contre son frère. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour ça, et tant pi si la victime avait déjà souffert, ce n'était pas son problème. Les conquêtes passaient parfois par des sacrifices…

Après un petit moment, Trowa sortit enfin de la classe et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. La surprise s'étala sur le visage du châtain qui fronça les sourcils. Zechs lui fit un sourire puis s'approcha de lui.

" Hum…Je suis venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement de tout à l'heure… ".

Trowa le fixa sans rien dire puis acquiesça et sans plus se préoccuper du blond avança vers la sortie du bâtiment. Zechs en resta comme un imbécile sans bouger. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on l'ignorait aussi délibérément. * Bien, ça va être plus drôle que prévu ! *. Il rattrapa rapidement sa proie.

" Hé ! Une minute ! ".

Une voix froide lui répondit :

" Quoi ? ".

" Et bien, je me demandais comment me faire pardonner ? ".

Trowa stoppa et le regarda interloqué.

" Laissez moi tranquille et ce sera parfait ! ".

Il reprit sa marche.

" Oh, non ! J'ai l'habitude d'emmener les gens au restaurant quand je suis dans une telle situation ! ".

" Ah ? Et ça vous arrive donc très fréquemment ? ".

Zechs sentit un sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

" Assez…J'aime embêter mon monde ".

Trowa le regarda sans rien dire et secoua la tête.

" Vous êtes bizarre… ".

" Alors ? ".

" Alors quoi ? ".

" Ce restaurant ? ".

Trowa s'arrêta à nouveau et se tourna complètement vers lui :

" Ecoutez, je suis pressé et je n'ai absolument pas envie de passer la soirée avec vous. Alors j'accepte vos excuses et on en reste là ! D'accord ? ".

" Non ".

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux et ne trouva rien à répliquer à cette réponse.

" Non ? ".

" Non ! J'ai envie de te connaître, tu as attisé ma curiosité ! Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit oui ! ".

Trowa le regardait, incapable de parler. Il secoua la tête puis changea de tactique.

" Je connais très bien votre réputation, monsieur Winner, et je n'ai pas envi de finir dans votre tableau de chasse ! ".

Zechs prit un air outré.

" Je connais ma réputation et justement je veux changer ! Je veux avoir une relation stable à partir de maintenant ! ".

Trowa le fixa suspicieux puis secoua la tête.

" Et bien c'est une bonne résolution ! Je suis certain que vous trouverez rapidement la bonne personne. Excusez moi je dois partir ! Bonne soirée !".

Zechs n'abandonna pas, il décida de le suivre. Au bout d'un court moment, Trowa se remit à parler.

" Vous avez décidé de me suivre ? ".

" Oui ".

" Vous n'abandonnez jamais ? ".

" Non ".

Trowa continua d'avancer. Après tout, si ce rigolo voulait faire trois kilomètres à pied pour rien cela le regardait. 

" Tu rentres chez toi ? ".

" … ".

" C'est loin ? Je connais un petit japonais fort sympathique, ils servent des sushis de très bonnes qualités ! Et si tu n'aimes pas le wasabi tu leur dis et ils l'enlèvent ! ".

Il monologua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un immeuble devant lequel ils stoppèrent.

" C'est là que tu habites ? Ca à l'air chouette ! ".

" Bon, je vous remercie de votre passionnante conversation, mais là je dois y aller. Donc salut ! ".

" Hé ! Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ! Je sais même pas où je suis ! ".

Trowa soupira et le fixa de ses yeux clairs et ennuyés.

" Ecoutez, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! Alors laissez moi tranquille ! ".

Zechs prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir. 

" Je ne plaisante pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux te connaître…Laisse moi une petite chance, s'il te plaît ? ".

Trowa regarda sur le côté puis soupira à nouveau.

" Bon d'accord. Mais pas longtemps, je dois m'occuper de ma sœur… ".

Zechs acquiesça aussitôt, trop heureux d'avoir gagné.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa se retint de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air de victoire qu'abordait son compagnon dans l'ascenseur. Il avait tout fait pour résister mais le blond était plus que tenace et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas s'en faire un ennemi. Il se demandais tout de même pourquoi l'homme aux yeux bleus se préoccupait de lui. Il était de notoriété que Winner premier du nom n'aimait pas les types comme lui, préférant ceux qui se baissaient devant lui comme devant dieu le père. Trowa n'aimait pas trop ce genre de personne qui se prenait pour le centre du monde. Il avait été très surpris quand Zechs s'était excusé et encore plus quand il lui avait annoncé vouloir renoncer à sa vie de…débauche. Etait-ce le véritable mot à utiliser ? Sa réputation était connue de tous. Il aimait les femmes et les hommes et ne se privait pas d'en profiter au maximum. Il n'était pas rare de le voir changer de petit(e)s ami(e)s tous les quinze jours. Et Trowa ne voulait pas tomber là dedans, il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un Don Juan dans sa vie déjà difficile.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur, suivis du grand blond. 

" Et bien, dernier étage ! Tu dois avoir une belle vue ! ".

Il ne répondit pas et frappa doucement à la porte. Un bruit de course se fit immédiatement entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa petite sœur. Elle était de cinq ans sa cadette et allait donc sur ses onze ans. Elle avait de courts cheveux tirant sur le blond et des yeux bleus pâles. Sa maladie l'avait rendue chétive mais elle reprenait du poids. Elle se jeta dans se bras.

" Trowa ! Je suis contente ! Tu es rentrée ! ".

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis la reposa à terre, il caressa ses cheveux soyeux.

" Comment vas-tu ? l'école s'est bien passée ? ".

" Oui ! J'ai eu une bonne note en lecture ! ".

" Bien ! Je suis fier de toi ! ".

Elle allait répondre quand elle avisa Zechs toujours sur le pas de la porte.

" C'est qui le monsieur ? ".

" Oh…Et bien… ".

Zechs s'approcha de la petite et lui tendit la main.

" Je m'appelle Zechs et je suis un ami de ton frère ! ".

Trowa fit une légère grimace vite réprimée.

" Oh ! Vraiment ? Je m'appelle Catherine, je suis sa sœur ! Mais entrez ! ".

Zechs ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de l'occasion. La petite le prit par la main et le conduisit directement dans un petit salon où elle le fit s'asseoir.

" Tu aimes jouer ? ".

" Heu…Bien sûr ! ".

" Chouette ! ".

Elle mit de suite la console de jeu en marche et lui tendit une manette, triomphante.

" Trowa aime pas ça ! J'suis trop contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer ! ".

Trowa fixa la scène, stupéfait. Catherine n'était pas du genre à se lier facilement et là elle rigolait avec le blond. Il secoua la tête puis décida de préparer quelque chose. Au moins ça lui occuperait l'esprit et il n'aurait pas à réfléchir à ce drôle de personnage qu'était Zechs Winner.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs passait une soirée qui à sa grande surprise se révélait excellente. Cathy et lui avait joué à une course de chocobos pendant plus d'une heure. Ils avaient grignoté de très bons gâteaux qui devaient sortir du four vu leur odeur et maintenant il était attablé avec eux devant un repas à l'air succulent. Il sourit puis attaqua le plat devant lui.

" Hum ! C'est drôlement bon ! ".

" Oui ! Mon frère est un super cuisinier ! ".

Trowa se contenta de prendre sa fourchette et de manger en silence sous ses regards d'appréciation. *hum…Il est encore plus intéressant que je l'imaginais…J'ai encore plus envi de le connaître ! *. 

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Zechs parlant surtout avec Cathy. Trowa restait réservé, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps en temps. Ils finirent de manger puis après avoir débarrassé la vaisselle, Cathy lui demanda s'il désirait rejouer. Il hésita un instant, Trowa ne participait pas et cela l'ennuyait un peu. 

" Tu peux jouer encore jusqu'à huit heures ! Mais ensuite au lit ! N'oublie pas demain… "

Cathy fit un sourire et acquiesça. * Demain ? Je suppose que c'est une de ses séances…Pauvre gamine *. Du coup, il accepta de jouer. L'heure vint rapidement et il resta dans le salon le temps que Trowa couche sa petite sœur. Quelques minutes après, le châtain revint dans le salon et s'installa dans le sofa en face de lui.

" J'ai passé une super soirée ! Ta sœur est vraiment très mignonne ! ".

" Hum…Vous avez fini, maintenant ? ".

Apparemment le combat allait reprendre et de plus grande envergure. Trowa avait l'air furieux. Il soupira puis sourit timidement.

" Je le pensais vraiment, je n'avais jamais joué autant de ma vie ! ".

" Tant mieux pour vous ! ".

Zechs comprit enfin de ce qui n'allait pas : Trowa était épuisé. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus autant et sa stature rigide laisser entrevoir son état de lassitude. 

Il se leva vivement et s'approcha du canapé.

" Je suis désolé ".

Trowa releva la tête étonné.

" De quoi ? ".

" Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tu étais fatigué… ".

Il posa ses mains sur les genoux du châtain et sourit.

" Je vais partir, on se revoit demain au lycée ! ".

Il se leva sans laisser le temps à Trowa de répliquer et attrapa sa veste. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand une impulsion le prit. Il changea de direction et stoppa juste devant Trowa qui s'était levé. Sans que l'autre puisse réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis et lui murmura :

" Bonne nuit ! ".

Il courut rapidement vers la sortie ne voulant pas que ce moment soit brisé par des paroles.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa fixait abasourdi la porte qui se refermait. Il toucha ses lèvres. Au moins, il savait maintenant que l'autre n'abandonnerait pas. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait du bien. Il se rendait compte que lui aussi avait apprécié la soirée, il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur rire autant et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle avait réussi à surmonter la mort de leurs parents mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait ri. Il remerciait intérieurement Zechs de cette exploit. En pensant au blond, il se prit à croire à sa sincérité. * Peut-être souhaite-t-il réellement changer ?*. Il se coucha avec cet espoir en lui. Zechs allait peut-être lui apporter l'équilibre qui lui manquait tant. Peut-être…


	2. Pourquoi lui faire confiance ?

Je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews et celles qui lisent ce texte sans se faire connaître ! Merci ! ! ! (Heero n'apparaîtra pas de suite, mais j'ai prévu une scène avec lui ^^)

Défi…

Partie 2 : Pourquoi lui faire confiance ?

Le lendemain, Zechs souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se rapprocher de Trowa Barton. S'il agissait comme avec toutes ses autres conquêtes, le châtain lui tomberait dans les bras en moins de temps pour le dire. Il était vrai que la petite Cathy l'avait beaucoup aidé en le prenant comme compagnon de jeu, mais ainsi il avait pu montrer l'un de ses meilleurs côtés : il avait une patience d'ange avec les enfants. Maintenant, le plus difficile serait de rester avec lui durant trois longs mois, mais bon, même s'il n'était pas très bavard, Trowa présentait des qualités assez intéressantes et Zechs avait envie d'en profiter au maximum. Il repensa au baiser rapide qu'il lui avait donné hier et élargit son sourire.

" A force de sourire comme ça, tu vas finir par ressembler à ta sœur… ".

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo puis secoua la tête.

" Quoi ? Tu as déjà fait plus 'ample' connaissance avec ta victime ? ".

Zechs vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre puis répondit à son ami :

" Je suis sur le bon chemin. J'ai fait connaissance avec sa petite sœur et j'ai dîné avec eux ".

Il lui fit un signe de victoire.

" C'est dans la poche ! ".

Le natté secoua la tête et fit un sourire ironique.

" Ouah ! La, tu m'épates mec ! Pourtant, il est vachement connu pour ne se lier à personne…Alors, avec toi ? Je reste quand même sceptique ".

" Je te l'ai déjà dit, personne ne peut me résister ! ".

Il hocha de la tête, très fier de lui et Duo éclata de rire.

" Et maintenant ? Tu as rendez-vous ? ".

" Je le vois après sa classe, je vais aller le chercher ! ".

Le châtain allait à nouveau l'interroger quand quelqu'un attira son regard.

" Wu Fei ! Je suis là ! ".

Duo se mit à courir vers un jeune homme à l'allure noble. Il était brun aux yeux noirs et d'origine asiatique. Il était très mignon et Zechs aurait bien aimé le connaître un peu mieux. Mais Duo était tombé sur lui avant et l'un de leurs préceptes était de ne jamais 'convoiter' la personne que l'autre avait choisie. Il s'approcha du couple en souriant.

" Hum…Quoi ? ".

" Oh ! Mais, je suis juste heureux de te voir, mon Wuffy… ".

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça ! ".

Duo lui répondit en l'embrassant tendrement. Wu Fei se laissa faire mais le repoussa au bout d'un temps, essoufflé.

" Tu veux ma mort ? ".

" Mah, non ! J'adore tes baisers ! ".

L'asiatique fixa son compagnon et secoua la tête. Ensuite ses onyx se posèrent sur Zechs et il serra les dents. Il connaissait parfaitement la réputation des 'tombeurs de L4' mais il avait quand même accepté de devenir l'officiel de Duo Maxwell. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était tombé sous le charme. Le jeune homme était plein de joie de vivre, intelligent et sensible. Quoique pour la sensibilité cela dépendait, il pouvait aussi se montrer passablement stupide, surtout en ce qui concernait la fidélité et le couple. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de conversation sérieuse là-dessus, mais Wu Fei voulait connaître le pourquoi de ces nombreuses conquêtes. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il sortait avec le natté et il était heureux que l'autre sembla se satisfaire de sa seule présence. Restait à le garder. Mais quand Duo était avec Zechs Winner, qui sait ce que l'autre lui racontait ? Il n'aimait pas cet homme charmeur et cruel. 

Il soupira silencieusement puis se dégagea de l'étreinte du natté. 

" Excuse moi, je dois aller en cours. On se voit pour midi ? ".

Duo acquiesça vivement et lui quémanda un nouveau baiser qu'il lui donna avant de partir rejoindre sa classe.

" Tu comptes rester encore longtemps avec lui ? ".

Duo continua à fixer le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin du couloir. Il se tourna enfin vers Zechs, un air sérieux sur le visage.

" Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant…Il me plaît… ".

" Hum…Tu as changé d'avis, alors ? ".

Duo hésita un instant puis sourit.

" On verra ce que l'avenir réserve ! Après tout, ce n'est peut être qu'une passade ! Allez ! On va être en retard nous aussi ! ".

Une fois le cours terminé, Zechs se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle où il savait trouver Trowa. Il ne se pressait pas sachant que le châtain finissait quinze minutes après lui. Il atteignit enfin la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la classe, sans se faire remarquer. Et là, il fronça les sourcils : apparemment Trowa Barton ne se trouvait pas ici…

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa s'installa comme à son habitude près de l'une des fenêtres de la chambre. Il sortit un livre de son sac à dos et commença à lire tranquillement. Les séances pouvaient être courtes comme elles pouvaient durer toute la journée. Mais il refusait de quitter les lieux, juste au cas où sa sœur aurait besoin de lui. 

Une infirmière passa la tête par la porte et lui demanda s'il désirait quelque chose. Il lui fit un signe négatif avec un pâle sourire. Elle lui en rendit un radiant puis ajouta :

" Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, Trowa, n'hésite pas ! ".

Il hocha de la tête puis se replongea dans son roman. C'était toujours le même cérémonial. Une fois par mois, le vendredi, ils se rendaient tous les deux à l'hôpital : elle pour la greffe, lui pour une vérification de son dos. Cette fois-ci, le médecin lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait changer sa posologie, celle qu'il prenait n'étant plus suffisante. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les douleurs devenaient plus fréquentes. Apparemment, il allait devoir faire face à un sérieux problème. Par contre, pour Catherine les résultats étaient meilleurs et il en était ravi. Peut-être même que la séance d'aujourd'hui serait la dernière pour le petite fille. Ce serait vraiment un soulagement pour eux deux.

Après trente minutes de lecture, il se leva pour se dégourdir les muscles. Son épaule droite le faisait souffrir énormément. Il sortit de la chambre et déambula dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour saluer quelques enfants qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Il alla ensuite à la cafétéria, même si son estomac ne réclamait pas à manger, il se faisait un devoir d'avaler toujours quelque chose le midi. 

Il s'approchait de l'entrée quand une main se posa sur son épaule souffrante. Il sursauta à la fois de surprise et de douleur.

" Aie ! ".

La main se retira aussitôt et une voix grave s'éleva. 

" Désolé ! Je… ".

Il la reconnut aussitôt et il se retourna lentement pour croiser deux lapis-lazuli apeurés.

" J'avais oublié… ".

* Qu'avait-il oublié ? Il savait ? Il s'était donc renseigné sur lui ? *. Bon il était vrai que tout le monde était au courant, il exagérait un peu. Il demanda pourtant d'un ton glacial :

" Quoi ? ".

Zechs parut surpris puis hésita :

" Heu…Et bien…Pour ton dos… ".

Trowa le fixa puis se détourna. Il pénétra dans la cantine sans plus se préoccuper du blond. * Mais que fait-il là ? Et comment a-t-il su que j'étais ici ? *. Il devinait la réponse à la première question quant à la seconde, tous les étudiants de sa classe le savaient. Il soupira puis prit un plateau. Il sentit Zechs près de lui.

" Tu ne veux pas aller manger autre part ? Il y a un Français pas loin ! Il est excellent ! ".

Il ne lui répondit pas et prit une salade de tomates avec des œufs. Il rajouta un petit pain, un yaourt et une pomme.

" Je suppose que c'est non. Bon très bien ! ".

Il tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir prendre lui-même un plateau et le garnir. Il s'empêcha de sourire et paya son repas. Il s'assit ensuite près des grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. Zechs le rejoignit peu de temps après. Lui, n'avait pas lésiné sur la nourriture : un friand, une salade de maïs, une escalope avec des frites et un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert. Trowa retint une grimace devant cet amas et commença à manger.

" Tu aimes cette nourriture ? ".

Il releva la tête et la secoua :

" C'est important ? ".

" Pas vraiment, c'est juste pour discuter…Tu fais si bien la cuisine que je trouvais bizarre que tu manges ici ".

" Je ne veux pas quitter l'hôpital ".

Zechs lui lança un regard compréhensif puis se replongea dans son assiette. Trowa avait cru voir une lueur d'indécision dedans comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il décida de parler avec le blond, comme ça au moins ça lui ferait penser à autre chose qu'à son épaule.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? ".

" Trowa ! S'il te plaît, tutoie-moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux ! On a pas une si grande différence d'âge ! ".

Il posa sa fourchette et se coupa un morceau de pain, tentant d'endiguer son malaise. S'il devenait plus familier avec Zechs, l'autre pourrait plus facilement pénétrer ses défenses. Quoiqu'elles étaient déjà bien entamées, pas beaucoup mais il sentait tout de même une petite fissure : deux lèvres contre les siennes... 

L'autre semblait sincère, mais il ne devait pas oublier qui il était réellement ! Un homme sans aucun scrupule qui n'hésitait pas à obtenir ce qu'il désirait par n'importe quel moyen. Il en avait eu la preuve avec une fille de sa classe qui n'avait pas supporté la séparation et qui avait abandonné le lycée. Il devait rester prudent et ne pas se laisser avoir.

" Comme vous…Tu veux… ".

Zechs fit un grand sourire puis piqua dans une frite. La bouche pleine, il répondit :

" Et bien, je me disais que tu devais rester seul durant les…heu… ".

" Séances ".

" Oui ! Les séances de Cathy, alors me voilà ! ".

Trowa leva les yeux vers le visage éclatant du blond et fit une grimace.

" Vous…Tu crois vraiment que c'était nécessaire ? ".

Il vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux bleus de son vis à vis. * Est-il sincère ? Non ! * Il se secoua mentalement la tête et abattit sa cuillère dans le yaourt avec vivacité.

" Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie… ".

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs serra les dents. Tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Lui qui était si certain de son succès se voyait à moitié repoussé par son soi disant nouveau petit ami. Mince ! S'il ne parvenait même pas à le comprendre, il aurait du mal. Il était vraiment certain au fond de lui que le châtain serait content s'il venait lui tenir compagnie dans un moment comme celui-ci. Mais apparemment il s'était complètement trompé. Il entama son gâteau puis reprit la conversation, seul moyen de rester avec Trowa.

" Désolé si ma présence te dérange. Je pensais sincèrement que tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un dans ces moments ".

Trowa releva les yeux vers lui aussitôt et, à son grand étonnement, s'excusa :

" Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs…A chaque fois, je suis inquiet pour elle… ".

" Je comprend ! Je devine que ça doit être dur…Elle…Elle en a encore beaucoup à faire ? ".

Zechs le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il parvenait à saisir le pourquoi de ce comportement coléreux et il se devait de rester calme et de parvenir à franchir ces barrières. Après tout, le pari était de rester avec la même personne durant trois mois jusqu'au bal, alors même s'il ne l'avait pas physiquement, il pouvait toujours faire semblant du contraire. Trowa n'avait pas d'amis proches et donc si les gens le voyaient avec lui, ils croiraient aussitôt ce que leurs yeux leur montreraient. Et ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui faire du mal à jouer ainsi avec lui. Ce raisonnement lui convenait parfaitement mais il réalisa la portée. * Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser comme ça ? D'habitude, je me fiche complètement de l'autre…*. 

" C'est peut être la dernière aujourd'hui… ".

* C'est peut-être ces yeux tristes qui me rendent si pensif…Ou bien, cette malchance qui semble le suivre…Comme si je ne voulais pas y amener ma contribution…*.

" Ensuite, elle aura simplement un traitement et… ".

Il leva les yeux vers Trowa quand celui-ci s'arrêta de parler. Ils se fixèrent un instant et il sourit avec douceur.

" J'en suis très heureux. Comme ça, elle pourra faire tout ce qu'elle veut ! ".

Trowa hocha de la tête et croqua dans sa pomme. Il fixa le plateau et s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait simplement grignoter son hors d'œuvre. * Il n'a pratiquement rien mangé…Faut que j'arrive à l'emmener au restaurant ce soir !*.

" Et après la séance, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ".

Trowa continua de manger son fruit puis sembla prendre sa décision.

" Si Cathy se sent bien elle doit passer le week-end chez une amie, elle y part ce soir. Moi, j'ai mon boulot… ".

" Tu travailles ? ! ".

Le châtain hocha de la tête puis commença à ranger son plateau. Zechs ignorait qu'il avait un boulot, Duo n'était pas parvenu à avoir cette information.

" Tu fais quoi ? ".

Il se leva à la suite de Trowa et déposa le plateau où il se devait.

" Allons dans les jardins, je dois prévenir une infirmière. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre là bas ".

Il fixa le lieu que le jeune homme lui montrait puis hésita. Qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce un moyen de se débarrasser de lui ? Trowa dut lire sur son visage car un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

" Je ne m'enfuirai pas. J'en ai pour cinq minutes ".

Il se détourna et marcha vers le couloir où devait se trouver les femmes en blanc. * Bon, il faut que je tente ma chance et en apprenne le plus possible ! Il a l'air conciliant *. Son sourire éclatant lui devait de recevoir des regards d'appréciation. Il salua les personnes qu'il rencontrait, utilisant son instinct de tombeur. Il entendit même des femmes de service papoter.

" Qu'il est mignon ! ".

" Oui, et ces cheveux ! Ils doivent être très longs ! ".

Aujourd'hui, ils les avaient attaché, pensant que dans un hôpital cela était plus adéquat. Il s'installa sur l'un des bancs et ferma les yeux profitant de la douce brise qui soufflait ce jour-là. Il retint un soupir de contentement. Des pas derrière lui le firent se retourner et il contempla la personne qui approchait. Trowa avait encore l'air fatigué, des cernes sous ses yeux verts le soulignaient. Ses longs cheveux coiffés sur le côté recouvraient son long visage déjà marqué par les soucis. Ce fait le rendait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement et Zechs se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait dormi de tout son saoul. Lui qui ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir ses neuf heures quotidiennes. Trowa s'installa à côté de lui.

" Elles disent qu'il y en a encore pour trois heures environ. Ensuite le médecin me dira si elle doit revenir… ".

Zechs le fixa un instant puis lui sourit :

" Je suis sûr que tout ira bien… ".

Le châtain hocha de la tête puis commença à parler.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa n'avait jamais autant parlé en une seule fois. Il se rendit compte tout de suite du bien fou que cela lui conférait : pouvoir ainsi raconter une partie de ses soucis à quelqu'un qui l'écoutait. Zechs lui posait parfois des questions et il savait que le blond suivait avec attention son discours.

" Mais pourquoi ne vous aide-t-elle pas ? ".

" Elle n'a jamais accepté le mariage de mes parents…Elle disait que mon père perdait son temps en épousant une fille de la campagne sans le sou ".

" Mais c'est ridicule ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Cette femme est un monstre ! ".

Il sourit légèrement en voyant son compagnon serrer les poings et les dents.

" Comment on peut faire ça à ses propres enfants ? ".

" Ce n'est pas si grave, Cathy et moi arrivons très bien à nous en sortir seuls ".

Il repensa à la somme astronomique qui pourrait lui donner une liberté de mouvement et baissa la tête. Non, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, malgré tous les problèmes, ils parviendraient à s'en sortir, il en était persuadé.

" Mais… ".

Trowa secoua la tête.

" Je ne veux plus en parler… ".

" Bien, je comprend. Au fait, tu m'avais dit que tu avait un boulot ? ".

L'intérêt dans la voix le remit sur ses gardes. Il s'était déjà beaucoup confié, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. S'il lui disait où il travaillait, il sentait que le blond n'hésiterait pas à venir le voir. Etait-ce réellement une bonne chose ? Il allait tenter de détourner le sujet quand ils furent interrompus par une infirmière. Celle-ci tout sourire jeta des regards aguicheurs à Zechs tout en lui parlant :

" La séance est terminée Monsieur Barton, si vous voulez venir ".

Il ne se préoccupa plus de Zechs et se dirigea vers le bâtiment blanc.

Il pénétra dans le bureau du médecin et s'installa sur une chaise à son invitation. Le regard sérieux du spécialiste l'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise mais cette fois une lueur le détendit légèrement.

" Bien, bien ! Je suis très content de vous apprendre que la séance s'est très bien passée…Et je pense que la vérification d'aujourd'hui sera la dernière ! ".

Trowa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour qu'il lui dise ceci, le docteur devait être certain de son diagnostic.

" Je vous remercie ".

" Non ! C'est mon travail ! Et je suis heureux d'avoir pu la sauver ! ".

Ils se fixèrent puis Trowa acquiesça sans rien ajouter de plus.

" Allons la voir ! ".

Ils suivirent les longs couloirs et entrèrent dans la petite salle où avait lieu la séance. Cathy était toujours allongée sur le lit. Elle somnolait mais ouvrit les yeux en grand quand elle le vit. Ce tableau lui faisait mal, elle avait l'air si petite dans ces draps blancs.

" Trowa ! ".

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

" Comment te sens-tu ? ".

" Ca va ! J'ai même pas eu mal ! Et le docteur, il a dit que j'étais une grande fille ! ".

Ils se sourirent puis il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

" Je suis fier de toi ".

Il se recula quand le médecin souhaita examiner sa sœur une dernière fois. Cela fut rapide et il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

" Revenez me voir dans trois semaines et nous serons complètement fixés ! ".

" Très bien ".

" Bon, je dois y aller ! Je te dis à bientôt Cathy ! ".

" Oui ! ".

L'homme passa une main dans les cheveux de la petite puis sortit de la pièce. Trowa se rapprocha de Cathy.

" Cela fait combien de temps que c'est terminé ? ".

" Heu…A peu près une heure, je crois ".

" Bien on attend encore alors. Tu te sens d'attaque pour aller chez ton amie ? ".

" Bien sûr ! Je vais pouvoir jouer à son nouveau jeu ! Et… ".

Il la vit ouvrir de grands yeux puis il frissonna en l'entendant crier :

" Zechs ! Tu es là ! ".

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard bleu qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le midi. Le grand blond s'approcha du lit en souriant. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

" Et oui ! Je n'allais pas laisser ma compagne de jeux toute seule ! ".

Cathy bougea dans le lit et avança ses bras pour que le jeune homme puisse la prendre. Zechs se pencha et tout en déposant un petit paquet entre eux l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? ".

" Et bien ouvre le et tu le sauras ! ".

Trowa fixa la scène, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Voilà que maintenant il faisait des cadeaux à sa sœur. Mais jusqu'où il irait ? Il se leva et quitta rapidement la pièce sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte. Il marcha vers une fenêtre ouverte et respira longuement l'air frais qui lui parvenait. Non ! Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège ! La réputation du blond n'était plus à refaire et il la savait réelle et non exagérée. Il utilisait tous les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait et si pour cela il fallait se servir d'une petite fille de onze ans, il n'hésiterait pas. Il ne faut pas que je le laisse se rapprocher de nous. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il repensa à sa décision de quitter le lycée. * Oui, mais il sait déjà où j'habite…*. Déménager ? Ca lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit mais leur petit appartement était bien situé et c'était ridicule de le changer. Il fallait donc qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé…

Il se sentit tiré par la chemise et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Cathy, anxieux.

" Ca va pas ? ".

" Si ! Si ! Tout va bien, ma puce ! ".

" C'est vrai ? ".

Yeux brillants et craintifs.

" Oui ! Je te le jure ! Je réfléchissais, c'est tout ! ".

Cathy acquiesça puis lui montra son poignet.

" Regarde ! ".

Il fixa le petit bracelet en cuir orné du prénom de sa sœur. Il était tout simple et sans prétention : un gadget que les enfants appréciaient. 

" Il est beau, hein ? Dis ? ".

Il lui fit un sourire et la prit contre lui, rencontrant le regard de Zechs resté à distance.

" Oui, tu as été gâtée ! Tu l'a remercié ? ".

" Oui ! ".

Trowa se recula puis caressa ses cheveux.

" Bon ! Et si on partait ? Tu dois encore faire ta valise ! ".

" Oui, chef ! ".

Elle éclata de rire puis courut vers sa chambre. Zechs s'approcha de lui.

" Elle est vraiment très vive ! ".

Trowa hocha de la tête puis suivit sa sœur. Le blond marcha rapidement derrière lui.

" Tu m'en veux ? ".

" … ".

" Ce n'est qu'une babiole, je me suis dis que ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir un petit truc ".

Trowa stoppa et se tourna avec colère vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il s'écria :

" Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui acheter quelque chose ! Tu ne la connais même pas ! Tu ne nous connais même pas ! Et tu agis comme si tu faisais parti de notre famille depuis longtemps…Je…Je… ".

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et rencontra les regards étonnés de quelques infirmières qui devaient se demander ce qui arrivait à ce jeune homme habituellement si tranquille. Baissant le ton, il murmura :

" Laisse nous tranquille…S'il te plaît… ".

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs avait eu peur quand il s'était aperçu que Trowa n'était plus dans la chambre avec eux. Il se pencha vers la petite puis lui boucla le petit bracelet. Ensuite il lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui demanda :

" Peux-tu te lever ? On pourrait rejoindre ton frère ".

" Hein ? Trowa est parti ? ".

Elle regarda derrière lui puis sans plus attendre elle se leva. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures et se précipita dehors. Lui la suivit tranquillement. Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, il vit le châtain près d'une fenêtre, songeur. Son visage exprimait une légère colère dont il devinait qu'il était la cause. * Bon sang, ce n'est qu'un lien de cuir ! Il ne va pas faire la tête pour si peu ! Je l'ai pas demandé en mariage ! *. Il serra les dents et observa le frère et la sœur se parler. D'ici il n'entendait rien mais quand il vit la lueur de douceur dans le regard vert, il sentit quelque chose se craqueler au fond de lui. Il était si beau si attrayant quand il souriait comme ça. Il vit ensuite Catherine reculer et se remettre à courir vers lui. Elle le dépassa et entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent alors les émeraudes furieuses. Il avança vers lui, il voulait savoir si le musicien lui en voulait. Il sentit la colère dans le ton et ne dit rien stupéfié par cette réaction excessive. Les derniers mots prononcés par le châtain lui firent mal. C'est vrai qu'il désirait charmer Trowa, mais d'un autre côté il voulait aussi apprendre à le connaître et c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il ressentait un pareil sentiment. Il fit un pâle sourire puis répondit avec difficulté:

" Très bien…Si c'est ce que tu veux… ".

Il se détourna puis partit vers la sortie sans se retourner. Il sentait le regard incertain de Trowa sur sa nuque. 

A l'extérieur, il se mit à réfléchir. * Mince ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne veux pas perdre contre Quatre mais si je m'y prend comme ça, je vais pas y arriver ! J'aurais dû insister ! *. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture personnelle. Son chauffeur sortit rapidement et lui ouvrit la porte. Il s'installa dans l'habitacle confortable puis ronchonna.

" Il faut que je trouve quelque chose ! Et vite ! ".

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa n'en revint pas. Zechs lui avait obéi et était parti sans demander son reste. Il ne bougea plus l'espace d'un instant puis reprenant ses esprits, il rejoignit Cathy. Elle rangeait avec vivacité ses quelques affaires.

" Tiens ? Mais où est Zechs ? ".

Trowa serra les dents mais lui répondit avec naturel.

" Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il te fait un bizou ! ".

" Oh ! J'aurais bien aimé le remercier encore pour son cadeau ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Il reviendra à la maison, hein ? Dis ? ".

Trowa resta la bouche ouverte puis pour ne pas lui faire de peine hocha de la tête. * Je ne pense pas, cette fois je crois qu'il va m'éviter *. Il tenta de comprendre si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui faire confiance. Pourquoi devrait-il lui faire confiance ?


	3. Toi et moi

Je pensais pas avoir tant de reviews pour cette fic ^__^ je vous remercie bcp bcp ! ! ! !

Tu as tout à fait raison Hathor, j'ai pris l'idée du film 'trop belle pour toi' et j'ai adapté à mon humeur et envie ^_^

Duo a 'la belle part' dans ce chapitre LOL, quant à Heechan, il devrait apparaître dans le suivant (sauf si je change d'idée d'ici là)

Azerty si tu lis cette fic peux-tu me contacter en privé ? Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question vu que je n'ai pas ton adresse mail ^^

Défi…

Partie 3 Toi et moi

Trowa retint un soupir en voyant la personne qui se trouvait au pas de sa porte. Il était persuadé que Zechs ne reviendrait plus l'importuner. Il s'était trompé. Non seulement, il était bien là mais en plus il était accompagné et pas par n'importe qui, non par Duo Maxwell. Il avait sous les yeux les 'tombeurs de L4'. Et par le plus malencontreux des –hasards ?-, il était la cible de l'un d'eux.

" Oui, que voulez-vous ? ".

Il tenta de rester calme même si au fond de lui, il avait la très forte envie de leur claquer la porte au nez. Zechs lui fit un sourire et tendit la main vers le châtain.

" Je suppose que tu connais Duo ? ".

Il acquiesça sans répondre et le fixa d'un air interrogatif. La main de Zechs continua à avancer et il remarqua une troisième personne. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était plutôt grand, les yeux bleus et des cheveux mi-courts d'une couleur rousse peu naturelle. Trowa le trouva assez spécial surtout sa façon de s'habiller : il portait un short bleu et une longue chemise pardessus, elle, jaune. Des tongs complétaient le personnage.

" Et voici Solo, un copain de Duo ".

Trowa leva un sourcil de plus en plus étonné. Mais que voulait-il ? Sans perdre sa froideur, il redemanda :

" Bien, et alors ? ".

Il vit Duo agrandir un sourire déjà bien entamé puis regarder vers son compère. 

" Hé ! Je croyais que c'était le grand amour entre vous ? Tu m'as menti ? ".

Zechs rougit légèrement puis fixa Trowa d'une manière implorante. Apparemment il souhaitait qu'il fasse mine d'être avec lui ? Il était devenu cinglé ou quoi ? Mais pourquoi ces azurites lui donnaient envie de dire oui ? Ce visage si doux et pourtant si autoritaire et sûr de lui. Devait-il accepter ? Peut-être qu'ensuite le blond arrêterait de le harceler. Il crispa les doigts sur la poignet de la porte qu'il n'avait pas lâchée et décida de voir jusqu'où le grand homme était capable d'aller.

" Vraiment ? Je suis le premier surpris… ".

Zechs fit la grimace. Trowa continua à parler faisant exprès de faire traîner les mots.

" Je ne pensais pas…que notre relation était si avancée ".

Il se décolla de la porte et s'avança doucement vers le blond qui le fixait maintenant avec stupeur.

" Dis-moi ? Que lui as-tu raconté d'autre ? Hein ? ".

Il sentit Zechs se tendre quand il posa sa tête sur son épaule et l'enlaça. Il profita de ce moment pour lui murmurer avec acidité :

" Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, mais la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles tout seul ! ".

Il ajouta plus haut :

" Alors ? Tu ne réponds pas ? ".

Zechs resta sans bouger durant plusieurs secondes, digérant ce qui se produisait. Ensuite Trowa sentit deux bras l'enlacer à son tour et un baiser léger déposé sur son cou. En plus, il en profitait ! Il faillit riposter mais tournant la tête, il vit le visage satisfait de Duo. 

* Pourquoi cela se passe-t-il ainsi ?*. Apparemment il était déjà considéré comme le compagnon de Winner, ce qui était complètement faux…Ah, oui ? Et alors pourquoi acceptait-il de l'aider ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus vite ?

Il se recula de son étreinte et lui jeta tout de même un regard noir. Zechs sourit puis montrant du doigt les deux autres se mit à parler, une lueur de prière dans le regard.

" Ils ont des billets pour un match de basket qui a lieu cet après midi, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut être ça ? ".

Il hésita, ce soir il devait travailler au restaurant et commençait à dix huit heures. Cela lui laissait le temps d'aller avec eux mais pas de rester. Il croisa les lapis suppliantes puis décida d'accepter. Cela lui changerait les idées, et peut être arriverait-il à comprendre ses sentiments vis à vis du blond.

" D'accord, mais… ".

La lueur d'espoir diminua d'intensité et il sentit que Zechs attendait sa condition avec impatience.

" Je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous après. J'ai autre chose de prévu ".

Il ne leur dit pas quoi et d'ailleurs cela ne les regardait pas. La voix enchantée de Duo s'éleva :

" D'accord. De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester non plus ! J'ai un rendez-vous aussi ! ".

Le rouquin qui n'avait pas encore parlé bougea et regarda le natté d'un air stupide.

" Hein ? Mais je croyais qu'on passait la soirée ensemble ? ".

Trowa tourna la tête vers Zechs, le regard interrogatif. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui fit signe.

" Tu viens ? Si on veut avoir de bonnes places, on doit y aller maintenant ! ".

Trowa acquiesça et rentra chez lui, notant au passage le baiser que s'échangeait les deux autres. Comme la plupart des étudiants, il était au courant de la liaison entre Duo Maxwell et Wu Fei Chang et il se sentit attristé pour le Chinois. Ce fait le convainquit : quoique son cœur lui dicte, il ne tomberait pas dans les bras de Winner, il ne pouvait pas changer.

Il prit une veste légère et son sac à dos pour le travail. Il avala aussi deux cachets contre la douleur puis vérifia que tout était éteint. Ensuite, il rejoignit les autres, se demandant tout de même dans quelle galère il venait de s'embarquer.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs avait longtemps cherché comment reparler à Trowa sans perdre de sa fierté mais il ne trouvait rien. S'il voulait remporter son pari, il devrait ramper et ce fait l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais bon il préférait ceci qu'à perdre la face devant son frère.

C'est Duo qui lui donna la solution. Il avait quatre billets pour un match de basket et il avait cru bon de lui demander si cela plairait à son nouveau petit ami. Zechs avait saisi l'occasion. Même si y allait avec le natté était dangereux cela lui permettrait au moins de contacter le châtain aux yeux verts. 

Il se surprit à rêvasser aux douces émeraudes qui pouvaient montrer tant de colère en un court laps de temps. La vie de Trowa n'avait pas été facile depuis l'accident les rendant Cathy et lui orphelin. Et ce problème de santé n'arrangeait rien. Mais contrairement à beaucoup de personnes dans la même situation, Trowa n'avait pas abandonné, il continuait à se battre pour sa vie et celle de sa sœur et Zechs ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

La raison pour laquelle il était devenu un 'tombeur' l'avait complètement abattu à l'époque et il avait même été poussé par son frère pour reprendre ses études. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait il avait agi en lâche, il s'était retranché derrière son image de séducteur afin d'éviter ses problèmes. Et maintenant, tout le monde se méfiait de lui et pour une raison valable.

Quand Trowa l'avait enlacé, il était resté comme un imbécile sans dire un mot ni bouger, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en profiter. Sentir ce corps qu'il désirait contre lui, les mains de Trowa dans son dos. Il l'avait lui aussi étreint et avait même déposé un léger baiser contre ce cou offert. La regard que le châtain lui avait lancé l'avait fait sourire puis il avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il acceptait de les accompagner.

Arrivés au gymnase, ils trouvèrent de bonnes places dans les hauteurs. Durant le trajet, Trowa n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais il faut dire que Duo et Solo n'avaient pas arrêtés de jacasser, ils en devenaient même fatiguants. Zechs se contentait de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée et il avait aperçu un signe de mécontentement à l'intention de Duo et de son 'petit' ami. Zechs devinait que le châtain n'approuvait pas cette liaison 'extra' conjugale, vu que Duo proclamait bien haut qu'il était avec Wu Fei. Mais les baisers langoureux et les petites caresses ça et la ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur relation. 

Il tenta de faire diversion quand Solo recommença à embrasser le natté.

" Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'autre jour ".

Trowa détourna le regard des deux zigotos. Il baissa la tête puis murmura :

" Non…C'est moi. Je me suis emporté. Cela lui a fait très plaisir et je te remercie, j'ai juste pensé à une vieille histoire et ça m'a fait peur ".

Zechs ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle histoire, mais vu la réaction de Trowa il préféra se taire.

" Vraiment ? Je ne veux pas me servir de ta sœur pour me rapprocher de toi, tu sais ! ".

C'est vrai qu'au début, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais maintenant…Avait-il réellement changé d'avis aussi vite?

Il vit une lueur d'incertitude traverser les émeraudes puis Trowa fit un micro sourire.

" Pourquoi ai-je du mal à te croire ? ".

Zechs lui rendit son sourire puis se pencha vers lui.

" Je veux changer, je te l'ai dit. J'ai envie d'avoir une relation stable ".

C'était la vérité et il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette révélation.

Trowa regarda dans la direction de leurs deux compagnons :

" Comme lui ? ".

" Non ! Une vraie relation avec de la confiance et des sentiments réciproques ! ".

" Penses-tu réellement en être capable ? ".

Il fixa Trowa réfléchissant profondément à la question. Oui, il savait qu'il en était capable, il lui avait été fidèle pendant très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de son erreur. Alors il le pouvait…Et Trowa pouvait le changer. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le match venait de commencer et les supporters, Solo le premier, se mirent à hurler et à bouger dans tous les sens. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça énervant. Il aurait voulu continuer à lui parler surtout qu'il avait l'air d'accord. Hésitant, il approcha sa main de celle de Trowa, il voulait lui montrer sa réponse de cette manière. Quand elles se touchèrent, le châtain lui lança un regard stupéfait et l'enleva aussitôt. Zechs bégaya.

" Désolé, je ne…Hum ".

Il baissa le regard en soupirant légèrement. Il voulait aller trop vite, mais il avait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Il s'était attaché si rapidement que c'était une première pour lui, depuis longtemps, et la patience n'était pas une de ses vertus. Trowa lui plaisait, Quatre avait vraiment eu le choix heureux. Il tourna discrètement les yeux vers le châtain. Il était tendu comme un arc et fixait le terrain en contrebas. Mais Zechs pouvait voir de la réflexion sur son visage comme s'il hésitait. Apres un court moment, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Trowa rougit légèrement, reportant son attention directement sur les joueurs. Zechs se sentit joyeux, apparemment il ne lui en voulait pas. Il décida de rester ainsi pour le moment puis reporta lui aussi son regard sur le jeu.

Cette journée aurait bien pu se passer si après le match lors de leur séparation, une nouvelle voix ne s'était pas élevée.

" Je vois… ".

Zechs tourna immédiatement la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler, ses compagnons firent de même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo et vit que celui-ci avait changé de couleur : il était pale, très pale.

" Wu…Fei ".

Le chinois, accompagné d'une jeune fille qui devait être sa sœur, se trouvait juste devant eux. Il avait l'air calme mais devait pourtant bouillir à l'intérieur. 

Duo se décolla de Solo et s'approcha rapidement de son amant.

" Wu Fei, je peux tout t'expliquer ! ".

Les onyx le foudroyèrent et le brun se recula avec dégoût.

" Ne me touche pas ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Si tu en avais assez de moi, il fallait me le dire ! Et je t'avais prévenu ! C'est terminé ! ".

Son ton catégorique ne permit pas à Duo de répliquer quoique ce soit. Wu Fei tourna les talons et partit rapidement. Zechs se sentit mal pour son ami. Il savait Duo profondément attaché à Wu Fei, peut être de la même manière que lui avec Trowa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci. Il était resté un peu en retrait et secouait la tête. Zechs s'approcha de lui. Trowa le fixa un instant puis dit calmement, :

" C'était prévisible. J'aurai agi de la même manière… ".

Zechs ne savait quoi répondre. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi Duo restait avec Solo. Il trouvait ce type écœurant et incapable d'aligner deux mots. Et Duo semblait aimer sincèrement le Chinois. 

" Il faut que j'y ailles… ".

Trowa laissa la phrase en suspens comme lui demandant la permission. Zechs se demanda s'il pouvait tenter d'obtenir un autre rendez-vous. Il hésita puis décida de voir.

" Et bien, c'était un super match, non ? ".

" Oui…Très intéressant ".

Les émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur ironique et Zechs lui sourit.

" Cela te dirait un resto, demain ? ".

Trowa élargit son sourire.

" Tu tiens absolument à me faire manger ! ".

Zechs éclata de rire puis cessa brusquement en repensant à la scène que venait de vivre Duo. Il regarda vers son ami et remarqua que lui et Solo n'étaient plus la.

" Tiens ? Où sont-ils ? ".

" Duo s'est mis à la poursuite de Chang et 'la chose' a suivi Duo ".

Zechs secoua la tête.

" Je vois…J'espère que ca va s'arranger entre eux. Duo est vraiment accro ".

"Ah, oui ? Alors pourquoi se promène-t-il avec quelqu'un d'autre ? ".

Zechs serra les dents.

" Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'accroche à ce type ".

" Hum…Je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison ".

Le silence s'installa puis Trowa ramassa son sac.

" Il faut que j'y aille ".

" Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour demain ? ".

Il vit l'hésitation traverser le beau visage puis Trowa lui répondit :

" Non, je suis désolé, j'ai autre chose de prévu ".

Il lui fit un signe d'au revoir ne lui laissant pas le temps d'argumenter. Zechs le vit tourner vers le centre ville puis soupira. Peut être avait-il réussi à avancer un peu dans sa relation avec le châtain, mais l'arrivée inopportune de Chang avait sans doute gâchée une bonne partie de ses chances. Mais bon, Trowa ne s'était pas renfermé, et ils ne s'étaient pas séparé en colère. Il gardait espoir.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa soupira quand il plaça le dernier verre dans l'armoire. Sa journée était enfin terminée et il était temps, son dos recommençait à l'élancer. Il passa dans le vestiaire pour se changer puis s'approcha de son patron qui faisait les comptes de la soirée.

" Je rentre ! ".

" Tu as bien bossé ! Je te laisse demain libre, pas la peine de venir ! ".

" Vraiment ? ".

" Oui ! Tu fais plus que nécessaire et j'en suis très content ! As-tu déjà pensé à devenir cuisinier ? ".

Trowa le fixa un instant puis secoua la tête.

" Non, je ne suis pas assez doué pour ça ".

" Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ! J'ai fait goûter ton entrée aux tomates à des clients et ils ont apprécié ! Tu as du talent dans ce domaine ! Enfin, tu es encore jeune, mais penses-y ! ".

Il hocha du chef puis le quitta. Devenir cuisinier lui plairait assez bien, mais avec ses douleurs perpétuelles, cela pourrait devenir impossible. Il travaillait depuis plus d'un an dans ce petit restaurant de quartier. Le chef l'avait de suite accepté et lui apprenait les bribes du métier : le service et la cuisine. Il était très pointilleux et Trowa avait beaucoup appris avec lui. Il tentait même de nouvelles recettes telles que celles aux tomates. Mais il savait aussi que l'entrée à l'école de restauration était onéreuse, trop onéreuse pour lui. Il soupira puis décida de prendre un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui. 

Etait-ce la chance qui lui fit prendre cette route ? En tous les cas, après dix minutes de marche, il entendit des éclats de voix et s'approcha doucement du lieu d'où elles provenaient, pensant reconnaître ces deux voix. Il Jeta un coup d'œil dans la ruelle et vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Duo et Solo se criaient après et Duo avait l'air…Complètement ivre.

" Fous moi la paix ! Je veux plus te voir ! Fous le camp ! ".

" Duo…Tu es saoul ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! ".

" Je sais ce que je dis ! Alors dégage ! ".

A la grande surprise de Trowa, le rouquin secoua la tête puis se mit à partir.

" Comme tu veux ! Reste tout seul, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites ! ".

Trowa se cacha dans l'autre ruelle et regarda disparaître 'la chose' au coin de la rue. Il hésita puis entendant des reniflements décida de venir en aide à Duo. * Je vais peut être le regretter, mais je en peux pas le laisser comme ça *. Il s'approcha lentement du corps maintenant à terre. Duo était plus que dans un sale état. Ses longs cheveux pendaient misérablement à moitié détachés. Ses vêtements couverts de terre ou autres saletés étaient déchirés par endroit. Et le pire de tout, il empestait l'alcool. Il fit du bruit pour lui signifier sa présence. Le châtain releva aussitôt des yeux vitreux sur lui et un sourire éclaira son visage.

" Tiens…Ce serait pas la nouvelle…fiancée de Zechs ? ".

Trowa se pencha sur lui puis, restant calme devant la lueur accrocheuse dans son regard, demanda :

" Combien de verres as-tu pris ? ".

" J'ai…Arrêté de compter après…Sept ! ".

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux puis se releva. Devait-il le laisser cuver tranquillement ici, ou bien peut être appeler Zechs ? Il regarda alentours cherchant une solution. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur sa jambe.

" Tu m'aides ? Peux pas me relever… ".

Il se baissa à nouveau puis aida le natté, enfin à moitié natté, à se mettre debout. Duo tangua dangereusement puis réussit à se tenir debout.

" Ouah ! Y'avait longtemps que je m'étais pris…Une telle cuite ! ".

Il éclata d'un rire surfait puis commença à avancer vers la grande route. Trowa fut sur lui aussitôt.

" Où est ce que tu comptes aller ? ".

" Chais pas…Peut être me jeter dans le lac… ".

Trowa stoppa immédiatement puis comprit que l'autre était sérieux.

" Une minute ! Avant de faire ça, on pourrait discuter… ".

Duo mit quelques secondes avant de dire.

" De quoi ? ".

Trowa ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais décida de ne pas le laisser partir seul. Il le prit par le bras puis le conduisit.

" Eh ! Où que tu m'emmènes ? ".

" Chez moi ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Et tu as besoin de réfléchir et de parler… ".

Duo secoua la tête mais se laissa faire. Apres tout peut être était-ce de ça qu'il avait besoin. Et ce n'était pas avec 'la chose' qu'il pouvait avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement dix minutes plus tard. Il remercia le ciel que sa petite sœur soit chez son amie, il n'aurait jamais su quoi lui raconter. Il fit entrer Duo qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre sur ses jambes. Il ferma la porte puis décida de lui enlever quelques un de ses vêtements. Il réussit facilement à lui ôter sa veste. La voix enrouée du châtain s'éleva alors.

" Tu es drôlement rapide toi, dis-moi ! ".

Trowa ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que l'autre insinuait, mais quand il sentit Duo bouger et l'enlacer, il vit où l'autre voulait en venir. Il le repoussa vivement en criant :

" Qu'est ce que tu imagine ! ".

Duo sourit avec moquerie puis se rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

" Soit pas timide ! Je vais bien m'occuper de toi… ".

Trowa le fixa avec dégoût puis décida d'agir. Il prit Duo par le bras puis le tira vers la salle de bain. Il le jeta pratiquement sous la douche et ouvrit celle ci à fond sans se préoccuper des cris de protestations de son compagnon.

" Quand tu te sentiras mieux, on parlera ".

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y appuya avec fatigue. Les cris cessèrent et furent remplacés par des pleurs. Il baissa les yeux puis réfléchit. Il y avait une solution, mais était-ce à lui de l'appliquer ? Il hésita un bon moment puis toujours sous les gémissements et les 'Wu Fei, je suis désolé, il prit l'annuaire et le téléphone.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Duo sortit de la salle de bain une heure après que Trowa l'y ait jeté. Il hésita dans le couloir puis s'approcha du canapé quand Trowa lui fit mime de s'asseoir. Duo portait son peignoir et ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant complètement détachés. Il les fixa un instant puis reporta son attention sur le visage baissé du 'tombeur'. Il lui tendit un verre d'aspirine que Duo accepta et but d'un trait. Trowa attendait que le châtain parle. Même s'il était très fatigué, il savait que l'autre devait parler. Il avait repris un cachet et se sentait un peu plus détendu. La voix de Duo s'éleva enfin.

" Je suis désolé. Je…J'ai agi comme un imbécile ".

" Ca on peut le dire ".

Duo lui fit un sourire triste puis reporta son regard sur le sol.

" Je l'aime vraiment… ".

" Si tu l'aimes comme tu le dis, tu as une drôle façon de le montrer ".

Duo releva les yeux sur lui puis secoua la tête.

" Je sais, mais Solo…est spécial… ".

Trowa murmura pour lui même :

" Plus que spécial ".

"…Pour moi. C'est lui qui était présent quand j'ai eu mes problèmes et c'est lui qui m'a sorti de la…Je ne pouvais pas le repousser comme ça. Mais je me rend compte que c'est ce que j'aurais du faire, je ne l'ai jamais réellement apprécié, enfin pas comme Wu Fei ".

Quand il prononça ce nom, les larmes se remirent à couler en silence. Duo se prit la tête entre les mains et renifla :

" Je veux pas qu'il me quitte, s'il le fait je vais replonger, je le sens ! C'est pas possible que ça se passe comme ça ! ".

" Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lui parler ? Il va sans doute se calmer et accepter de t'écouter ".

" Tu l'as entendu ! Il a dit que c'était terminé ! Et quand je lui ai couru après il ne m'a pas écouté. Il m'a même dit que si je ne le laissais pas tranquille, il… ".

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se recroquevilla dans le sofa, étouffant ses pleurs.

" Il était sur le coup de la colère, mais il va se calmer et réfléchir, je suis sur qu'il t'écoutera…Il suffit que tu lui dise la vérité ".

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les améthystes embrumées.

" Tu crois ? ".

Trowa acquiesça puis lui montra l'assiette.

" Tu devrais manger un peu ".

Duo jeta un coup d'œil puis le remercia. Trowa lui sourit puis se leva, mal lui en prit. Une douleur aiguë lui traversa le dos et il poussa un cri. Duo fut immédiatement sur lui et l'aida à se rasseoir. Trowa ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. C'était la première fois que cela lui faisait aussi mal et des larmes se mirent à couler.

" Trowa ! Qu'est qui se passe ? ! ".

Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale puis repoussa la main de Duo restée sur son épaule.

" Ce n'est rien, juste une petite douleur ".

" Petite ? ! Tu rigoles ! Tu as presque tourné de l'œil ! Il faut appeler un médecin !".

" Non ! Ca va passer ! Pas de médecin ! ".

Il lui jeta un regard sans appel et se détendit. C'était passé, mais il se sentait complètement vidé de ses forces. Il leva les yeux sur le visage inquiet du natté. Il allait lui parler quand la sonnette se mit à tinter. Surpris, il fixa la porte que l'on pouvait apercevoir du salon.

" Tu attendais de la visite ? ".

Il secoua la tête, puis comprit : ce devait être lui. Il avait appelé Wu Fei après avoir jeter le natté sous la douche. Mais Wu Fei était resté très froid et distant lui rétorquant que ce n'était pas une heure pour appeler les gens pour des choses aussi insignifiantes. Il avait tenté de le raisonner, de lui dire que Duo semblait sincèrement malheureux mais le Chinois n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire. Trowa lui avait quand même donné son adresse au cas où il changerait d'avis et apparemment c'était ce qui s'était produit. 

" Je pense que tu peux aller ouvrir… ".

" Hein ? ".

Trowa montra la porte du doigt.

" Je pense que c'est pour toi ".

Duo le regarda interdit puis sembla réaliser.

" Tu…Tu l'as… ".

Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer puis le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte. C'était bien Chang qui se trouvait sur le palier et il vit Duo lui sauter dessus. Le Chinois ne le repoussa pas mais ne l'étreignit pas non plus. Ils allaient devoir discuter un long moment avant de pouvoir recoller les morceaux mais Trowa devinait que ce ne serait pas aussi difficile que ça. 

Il se releva, cette fois avec lenteur puis prit la direction de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester avec eux. Et il avait une très forte envie de dormir. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Wu Fei qui parlait au natté toujours accroché à lui. La douceur qu'il aperçut dans les onyx lui rappelèrent les lapis de Zechs et il se surprit à penser à lui. Peut être devrait-il, lui aussi, lui laisser une chance ? Il décida de l'appeler demain et il verrait bien.


	4. L’âme sœur ?

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews ! Ca m'a permis d'avancer encore plus vite que d'habitude ^_^ Mais il est vrai qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas surchargée de travail donc… 

Bon Heechan apparaît dans ce chapitre mais il n'aura pas un grand rôle désolée…de même pour la suite (bah, ça change ^_^ pour une fois c'est son ennemi mortel qui a le beau rôle LOL)

Défi…

Partie 4 : L'âme sœur ?

Trowa se leva reposé. Son dos avait cessé de le faire souffrir. Mais il devinait qu'il devrait retourner voir le médecin. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla simplement. Il pénétra dans le salon et vit Duo allongé sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Ses cheveux détachés s'étalaient sur le coussin qu'il avait pris comme oreiller. Il se demanda si tout c'était bien passé pour le natté. 

Il se dirigea sans bruit vers la cuisine et stoppa à son pas. Wu Fei était devant les fourneaux et une bonne odeur de café s'élevait. Le chinois se tourna vers lui à son entrée et lui fit signe de prendre place à la table.

" Bonjour…Je te sers du café ? ".

Trowa acquiesça sans répondre, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. 

" J'ai décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance. Mais ce sera la dernière ".

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. 

" Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? ".

" Tu peux me tutoyer…Je l'aime ".

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le brun s'installa en face de lui.

" j'aime l'écouter, le regarder, ses yeux, son comportement en général. Il est vrai que j'ai été très choqué en le voyant hier avec cette…chose. Mais il m'a promis qu'il n'y aurait plus que moi. Rien que moi ".

Trowa se mordit les lèvres. C'était à peu près le même discours que lui tenait Zechs.

" Tu…Tu le crois ? ".

Wu Fei fit un sourire tendre.

" Je sais. Ca paraît dingue pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît que la partie 'tombeur' mais il ne ment jamais. Et je sais que mis à part ce petit incident, il ne m'a jamais trahi. Je lui fais simplement confiance ".

" Je vois ".

Trowa prit une gorgée du liquide amer puis fit la grimace : il était beaucoup plus fort que celui qu'il faisait habituellement. 

" Désolé, je le fais souvent très fort. Duo ne l'aime qu'ainsi. Je…Je tenais à te remercier. Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé hier soir, je serais sans doute très mal haut point… ".

" Au vu de ses plaintes et hurlements de ton nom, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ".

Wu Fei demanda tout à coup :

" C'est vrai que tu sors avec l'aîné des Winner ? C'est Duo qui me l'a dit… ".

Trowa fixa sa tasse puis secoua la tête.

" Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé…Si Duo peut être sincère, pourquoi pas lui ? ".

Wu Fei fronça légèrement les sourcils.

" Je ferai attention si j'étais toi…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est diffèrent de Duo…Ce n'est pas pour que tu l'évites…C'est juste un conseil d'ami ".

Trowa fit un pâle sourire. Oui, c'est certain, ils étaient différents. Mais il avait tendance à vouloir y croire. Zechs était une personne solide qui pouvait se montrer charmante (son attitude envers Catherine le prouvait) et attentive. Mais il est vrai que Trowa n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine et pouvait donc facilement tomber dans le piège. Il soupira un instant puis tourna la tête quand une nouvelle voix s'éleva :

" J'ai faim ! Bonjour tout le monde ! ".

A peine éveillé, Duo fit un signe de bonjour à Trowa et se pencha sur Wu Fei pour lui quémander un baiser.

" Déjà, debout ? ".

Un bâillement répondit à la question du Chinois et le natté se laissa choir sur une chaise.

" J'ai presque rien mangé hier soir…et pi j'ai mal au crâne ! ".

" Ca t'apprendra à boire autant ! ".

Duo faillit répliquer mais se retint. Il fit un sourire puis avala d'un trait la tasse de café que venait de lui remplir son compagnon. Trowa le regarda puis fit un sourire :

" Tu récupère vite… ".

Duo releva la tête puis la baissa tout penaud :

" Je…Je me souviens plus bien de ce que j'ai fait hier…j'espère que je t'ai rien dit de spécial… ".

Trowa hésita puis se leva en lançant :

" Oh…Tu as juste essayer de m'embrasser et plus… ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits puis tourna la tête vers Wu Fei :

" J'étais pas dans mon état normal, Wu Fei…Tu sais ! Il y a que toi qui m'intéresse ! ".

Wu Fei sourit puis lui caressa doucement la paume de la main :

" On en parle plus…On s'est mis d'accord cette nuit, ok ? ".

Duo acquiesça vivement, ses améthystes brillants de mille feux. Trowa se sentit de trop dans cette atmosphère amoureuse. Il les quitta pour le salon et prit l'annuaire. Il avait décidé de laisser une chance à Zechs. Et ensuite, advienne que pourra.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs fronça les sourcils et se retourna dans le lit pour s'asseoir. Le téléphone sonnait et apparemment personne n'était là pour le décrocher. * Bon sang ! Mais que font les femmes de chambre ? Et Quatre, pourquoi il répond pas ? *.

Bougonnant, il courut vers le salon où l'instrument bruyant continuait à s'en donner à cœur joie. Il sauta dessus et répondit par un tonitruant 'allô !'. Le silence lui répondit et il tenta de garder son calme. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un faux numéro car cela ne se faisait pas de réveiller les gens à…Il fixa l'horloge murale qui indiquait dix heures trente. Une voix hésitante s'éleva enfin et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, le cœur battant.

" Je…Je t'ai réveillé ? ".

Trowa…C'était Trowa qu'il avait au bout du fil. Pendant un bref instant, une légère panique l'envahit : et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si c'était la raison de son appel ? Il se raisonna puis répondit d'un ton beaucoup plus aimable :

" Non, non ! Qua se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? 

" Oui…Mais tu es certain que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? ".

Il sentit de l'ironie derrière le ton employé et cela le fit sourire.

" Oui…En fait, je faisais la grasse matinée. Habituellement, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour répondre. Mais je suis très heureux que ce soit moi qui l'ai fait ".

" Désolé…J'aurais du y penser… ".

" Ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'est pas si tôt ! Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? ".

" Et bien…il s'est passé pas mal de chose hier soir… ".

Trowa lui raconta succinctement 'l'affaire Duo' et il ne sut que répondre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami puisse faire une chose pareille pour un homme. Mais après réflexion, l'amour peut faire faire des choses complètement loufoques par moment. Comme ses propres constatations avec Trowa. Attendez un moment ? Venait-il d'employer le mot amour ? Etait-il vraiment amoureux du jeune aux émeraudes ? Etait-ce là le problème ? Oui, il était attiré par le châtain, oui il aimait le regarder, l'écouter, en savoir plus sur lui. Oui, c'était bien les symptômes précurseurs de l'amour. 

Il revint dans la réalité quand la voix inquiète de Trowa s'éleva :

" Zechs ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? ".

Il secoua la tête puis demanda :

" Et maintenant ? ".

" Ils se sont réconciliés. Il va bien ".

" Je te remercie de m'avoir appelé pour me le dire ".

" J'ai bien pensé à te prévenir hier soir, mais j'ai trouvé plus…judicieux d'appeler Wu Fei ".

" Oui. C'est vrai ".

" Et… ".

L'hésitation avait repris place dans la belle voix. 

" Et ? ".

Il sentit Trowa prendre une grande bouffée d'air puis l'autre déclama d'un seul trait :

" J'ai eu un changement dans mon emploi du temps. Si tu es toujours d'accord, je veux bien aller au restaurant avec toi… ".

A cet instant, il ne regretta absolument pas d'avoir été éveillé par ce coup de fil. Trowa lui laissait une chance. Il pourrait se rapprocher de lui et peut être plus si affinité. Il secoua encore une fois la tête : il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop vite. D'abord le restaurant, ensuite on verra.

" C'est génial ! Quel genre de nourriture aimes-tu ? ".

" Je n'ai pas de préférence, par contre pas trop épicé ".

" Hum…Je te laisse la surprise… ".

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la table sur laquelle le téléphone était posé. Une petite affiche, laissée là par son frère, présentait une nouvelle exposition de peinture. Il réfléchit un court instant. Trowa était un artiste, peut-être aimerait-il voir ces tableaux ?

" Très bien. A quelle heure souhaites-tu y aller ? ".

" Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Si tu veux, on pourrait aller voir une exposition cette après-midi et ensuite on ira dîner…Qu'en dis-tu ? ".

Le silence lui répondit puis Trowa lui posa une question :

" Une exposition ? ".

" Oui. De peinture. Mon frère a des billets. Il expose lui aussi dans cette galerie. Si ça te dit on peut y aller ".

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa stoppa devant l'une des toiles et apprécia l'œuvre. Elle représentait un clair de lune sur la mer. Il trouvait l'impression fort réaliste. Comme s'il voyait réellement les vagues sous la douce lumière blanche de l'astre de la nuit. Quelques oiseaux nocturnes venaient accentuer la réalité et avec un peu d'attention on pouvait même apercevoir des remous dus sans doute à la présence de poissons. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et aperçut la longue chevelure dorée de Zechs. Il était penché sur une reproduction, fort bien réalisée d'ailleurs, de Diane Chasseresse. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser face à cette déesse, surtout que Trowa avait rapidement compris que Zechs n'appréciait pas vraiment la peinture. 

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette galerie située en plein centre ville. Le blond était venu le chercher vers quatre heures comme prévu. Trowa avait fait un effort vestimentaire et avait sorti l'une de ses plus belles chemises agrémentée d'un pantalon de coton. Il n'avait pas osé mettre de cravate pensant que cela serait de trop. Il n'allait pas se marier ! Duo et Wu Fei l'avaient quitté dans la matinée le remerciant avec beaucoup de gratitude de son aide. Ils lui avaient promis de lui rendre la pareille. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué que Duo avait hésité à lui dire quelque chose mais ne l'avait pas fait. 

Il revint dans le moment présent en entendant une voix s'élever derrière lui.

" Mais oui ! Tu sais le peintre Winner ! Il paraît qu'il n'a que dix huit ans ! Tu as vu cette profondeur…C'est tout bonnement magnifique ! ".

Zechs lui avait dit que son frère exposait dans cette galerie mais il n'avait pas encore vu de tableaux du jeune artiste. Il s'avança vers le couple puis admira la peinture. Ce qui le choqua tout d'abord c'était les couleurs utilisées : un mélange savant de teintes bleues et vertes rendant le décor surréaliste. L'homme présent sur la toile avait un visage pâle que venait rehausser l'impression de vide de ses yeux. Pourtant une certaine beauté transfusait du personnage. L'artiste avait, comme qui dirait, donné vie à un bloc de glace. Tout venait de ces prunelles proches d'un bleu pur. Pour réaliser un tel ton, Trowa était certain que le frère de Zechs avait du y passer des heures voir des jours. Il pencha la tête pour voir le titre du tableau et ouvrit de grands yeux à sa lecture.

" Tu aimes ? ".

Il sursauta puis se tourna vers Zechs. Celui-ci faisait une légère grimace.

" Je me souviens de ce tableau. Quatre y a passé des mois. Il était devenu irascible et infréquentable. Même Heero avait du mal à l'approcher, c'est pour te dire. Quand il a enfin terminé cette œuvre, je t'assure qu'on a tous mieux respiré dans la maison ".

" Je m'en doute. Cela se voit qu'il y a mis du temps ".

Zechs leva un sourcil.

" Ah, bon ? Tu as un bon coup d'œil ! Moi je ne vois aucune différence ! ".

Il éclata de rire et Trowa fit un sourire amusé. 

" Ton frère a beaucoup de talent ".

" Oui, c'est le génie de la famille ! ".

Trowa ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il ne souhaitait pas commencer à faire des compliments à Zechs : comme lui dire que lui aussi était talentueux en karaté par exemple. Il connaissait son parcours, comme la plupart des étudiants et Zechs était reconnu au niveau national. Pour couper court, il passa au tableau suivant, suivi par le blond.

" Il a commencé à peindre vers dix ans. Il présentait tellement de qualités artistiques que notre père lui a dit qu'il allait lui payer le conservatoire quand il serait en âge. Je me souviens, j'adorais l'écouter jouer quand on était petit. Et je lui demandais de faire mon portrait pour épater les copains. C'était le bon temps ! ".

Trowa acquiesça sans rien dire. Ils arrivaient à la fin de l'exposition et il devait s'avouer légèrement fatigué. De plus, il avait peur qu'une nouvelle crise le traverse comme celle d'hier soir. 

" Et si on allait manger ? ".

Zechs hocha vigoureusement de la tête puis l'entraîna dehors.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs était aux anges. Non seulement Trowa était avec lui mais en plus celui-ci s'était mis sur son trente et un. Il était magnifique. Les couleurs qu'il portait faisait ressortir ses émeraudes et Zechs devinait que beaucoup de personnes devaient les envier. Lui s'était habillé plus simplement mais Duo disait toujours que quoi qu'il portait il était toujours classe. Il s'ennuya durant la visite de la galerie, il n'aimait pas trop la peinture car son frère lui en rabattait très souvent les oreilles. Il fit tout de même bonne mine car Trowa avait l'air d'apprécier. 

Quand il tourna les yeux pour voir où se trouvait son compagnon, il aperçut celui-ci face au portrait dessiné justement par son frère. Ils parlèrent un peu de la toile puis Trowa lui demanda s'ils pouvaient aller manger. Il le conduisit alors au Gundamium, l'un des restaurants les plus prisés de la capitale. 

Ils stoppèrent face à la somptueuse devanture et Zechs sentit le châtain se tendre subrepticement. Il devinait que l'autre ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'invite dans ce luxueux endroit. D'ailleurs ses doutes furent confirmés quand la voix légèrement étranglée de Trowa s'éleva :

" Ce n'est pas ici ? ".

Zechs lui fit un sourire charmeur puis s'exclama :

" Je n'allais pas t'emmener dans le premier restaurant venu ! Ici, il serve les meilleurs plats de toute la région ! ".

Trowa lui répliqua :

" Pourquoi pas le Sank pendant que tu y es ! ".

Le Sank était le meilleur restaurant de toute la ville. Il était aussi bien renommé par ses plats raffinés que par ses prix astronomiques. Le Gundamiun présentait des prix un peu plus abordables. 

" J'y ai pensé puis je me suis dit que c'était peut être un peu excessif pour un premier rendez-vous… ".

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se mettre en colère et le poussa vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

" Allons-y ! J'ai réservé pour sept heures ! ".

Trowa ne put rien répliquer et se laissa diriger dans le vaste hall. Un serveur avec costume cravate leur sauta immédiatement sur les endosses.

" Monsieur Winner ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous recevoir. Votre table habituelle est prête ! ".

Zechs remercia l'homme et ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille près d'une petite fontaine argentée. Trowa regardait partout, admirant sans doute la beauté de l'endroit.

" Ca te plaît ? ".

Le châtain acquiesça doucement.

" Mais je pense que tu as exagéré…C'est cher ici ! ".

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je veux juste que tu oublies tes soucis l'espace d'une soirée. D'accord ? ".

Un regard reconnaissant lui répondit et il lui tendit les menus. Un pour les viandes, un pour les poissons, un autre pour les salades. Bien entendu la carte des vins et autres alcools était aussi présente, mais il ne la lui présenta pas, devinant que le jeune homme ne devait pas boire. Il posa tout de même la question juste au cas où :

" Veux tu un apéritif ? ". 

" Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcools… ".

Il lui fit un signe de compréhension puis se résolut à ne pas en prendre non plus. Il appréciait pourtant le goût de leur vin blanc.

" Tu peux prendre quelque chose si tu le souhaites, cela ne me dérange pas ".

" Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, de l'eau sera très bien ".

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Trowa cacha sa rougeur derrière la carte. Il sourit face à ce geste et décida de choisir lui aussi. 

Tout aurait pu très bien se passer cette soirée là, si un événement de taille n'était pas venu s'y ajouter.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

* Le Gundamium…J'arrive pas à croire que je sois vraiment là *. Comme tout bon cuisinier qui se respecte, il connaissait de réputation cet illustre restaurant et n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand Zechs s'était arrêté face à l'édifice. Et maintenant il se trouvait à cette table, le menu entre les mains. Il devinait que chaque plat devait être excellent mais il ne pouvait même pas juger aux prix vu que ceux-ci étaient invisibles. Il leva les yeux vers Zechs et le vit plongé dans la lecture de la carte. Il sourit puis décida de faire comme l'autre lui avait demandé, ne se préoccuper de rien. Il trancha pour la ratatouille verte avec du poulet. Il posa le menu sur la table puis recommença à admirer le décor. Celui-ci était vraiment magnifique digne de sa renommée. La petite fontaine près d'eux laissée couler de l'eau transparente et l'argent brillait de mille feu. Il examina ensuite les clients et remarqua qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de personnes âgées où bien des 'business men'. Il aperçut tout de même un couple plus jeune vers le fond. Ces yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur un homme brun debout près du bar. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il se souvint enfin où il avait vu cet éclat. La peinture de Quatre Winner, elle était là un peu plus loin. Heero Yui…Le compagnon du deuxième Winner. Trowa savait le couple solide, l'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Ce qui signifiait que le frère de Zechs devait lui aussi être là. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourvu qu'ils ne viennent pas à leur table.

Ses doutes prirent forme en voyant une tête blonde approcher de Yui. Le brun désigna immédiatement leur place et le couple se dirigea vers eux. Trowa baissa la tête vers son menu, se sentant légèrement irrité par cet événement inattendu.

" Zechs ? ".

Le blond releva immédiatement la tête et Trowa aperçut une lueur de contrariété dans les lapis. 

" Quatre ! Quelle surprise ! ".

" Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? ".

Zechs lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel Trowa répondit par un haussement d'épaule. De toute façon, cela serait grossier de dire non.

Quatre et Heero s'installèrent donc à leur table et le petit blond fit les présentations.

" Je suis Quatre Winner, le frère de Zechs et voici Heero Yui, mon compagnon ".

Zechs ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

" Voici Trowa Barton. Mon…Ami ".

" Oui…Je le connais… ".

Trowa vit Zechs fixer son frère avec une lueur de crainte au fond des yeux, comme ci l'autre pouvait dire ou faire quelque chose de mal. 

" Quand j'étais encore parmi la chorale, il venait juste de commencer le piano. D'ailleurs je me souviens que c'était excellent ".

" Merci…Mais je ne suis pas vraiment doué… ".

" Si ! Je trouve que tu as du talent ! ".

Trowa ne répondit rien et reposa les yeux sur Zechs. Celui-ci semblait légèrement plus détendu mais restait sur ses gardes.

" Alors ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? ".

Trowa ne sut que répondre. La manière dont ils avaient fait connaissance était plutôt étrange. Comme si elle avait été voulue. Il y repensa et se rendit compte que oui, c'était vraiment très bizarre. Zechs l'avait pratiquement humilié devant tout le monde puis après c'était montré aussi doux qu'un agneau. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi auparavant. 

La voix grave de Zechs s'éleva :

" Je me suis mal comporté envers lui. Je l'ai bousculé et j'ai voulu me faire pardonner de ce comportement…C'est tout simple ".

Les prunelles de Quatre semblèrent luire quelques secondes puis il tourna la tête vers Trowa, un sourire aux lèvres :

" Tu n'as pas peur d'être avec lui ? ".

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux comme Zechs s'exclamait :

" Quatre ! C'est bon ! Tout le monde est au courant de ma réputation pas le peine d'en rajouter ! ".

" Oh, t'énerve pas ! J'étais juste curieux ".

Le sourire s'élargit et Trowa se sentit mal à l'aise. On pouvait dire que le cadet des Winner n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qu'il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait. Pour changer le tour de ses pensées, il regarda vers Heero qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Le brun était occupé à lire le menu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il devait sans doute être habitué aux querelles entre les deux frères. Les saphirs se relevèrent un instant et Trowa crut apercevoir une lueur de compassion. Il détourna le regard et le fixa sur le serveur qui s'approchait. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de venir ici…

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs avait envi de hurler. Pourquoi son frère avait-il choisi ce jour pour venir au restaurant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de chance ? En plus, le blond faisait exprès de faire des illusions sur le pari. Malgré toute la fureur qu'il mettait dans ses regards, Quatre n'en avait cure. Ils venaient d'arriver à la salade et le calvaire serait terminé après le dessert. Mais contre toute attente, il remarqua que Trowa semblait passer une bonne soirée, même si le début avait été difficile. Il parlait avec Quatre de peinture, de musique et autres sujets qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Pour un coup, quelqu'un d'étranger aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient un couple. Cela le fit rager encore plus. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas du tout un artiste et ne pourrait donc jamais avoir ce genre de conversation avec le châtain. Mais il y avait plein d'autre sujet ! Il jeta un regard sur Heero. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il dégustait tranquillement un verre de vin rouge avec son fromage. Apparemment pour lui, la fidélité de Quatre ne serait jamais à remettre en question. Jaloux…Voilà ce qu'il était. Il décida de se servir lui aussi un verre de vin pour se calmer. Et il tenta d'analyser ses sentiments. 

Il tenait à Trowa c'était certain, pas la peine d'être devin pour le deviner. Mais voilà, quoique qu'il fasse il y avait toujours ce foutu pari derrière lui. Ce pari qui était la cause de leur soi disant rencontre. Il prit la décision de parler dès le lendemain à son frère. Il voulait annuler ce pari pour ne pas que Trowa en entende parler. Sinon il savait que le châtain n'accepterait plus jamais de le voir. Ce qui, somme toute, était compréhensible. 

Il releva les yeux pour croiser des émeraudes légèrement voilées. Il comprit instantanément que Trowa était fatigué. Peut-être même que son dos lui faisait mal ? Ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait terminer, mais après tout, ils pouvaient très bien sauter le dessert. 

" Je crois que nous allons vous quitter ! ".

La lueur de reconnaissance dans les prunelles vertes lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

" Oh, vraiment ? Mais vous n'avez pas pris de dessert ! ".

" Ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis la journée a été longue. Tu es prêt Trowa ? ".

Le châtain acquiesça puis se leva avec lenteur. Zechs fronça les sourcils à son encontre mais un petit sourire lui apprit que l'autre allait bien. 

Ils saluèrent le couple puis Zechs alla payer, laissant Trowa sortir du bâtiment. Il le rejoignit ensuite et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement de Trowa, situé à quelques dizaines de minutes de là.

" J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée ! ".

" Excellente. Je te remercie… ".

Zechs sourit puis contre toute attente il sentit une main frôler la sienne. Avec timidité, il accepta l'offre. Trowa ne le regardait pas, mais il devinait la rougeur sur son visage. Il serra légèrement la main puis caressa doucement la paume. Ils avançaient lentement, la fraîcheur de la nuit les enveloppait et il avait envie que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Trowa semblait avoir pris sa décision, il avait choisi de lui faire confiance et Zechs sentait son cœur s'emplir de joie face à ce choix. Il y parvenait, il faisait tomber tous les murs du pianiste et ceci malgré sa mauvaise réputation. Zechs se rendit compte qu'il lui en était encore plus redevable. Mais comme toute bonne chose, la fin les rattrapa. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Trowa. Ils se lâchèrent puis Trowa se tourna vers lui, un sourire intimidé aux lèvres.

" Bien…Je crois qu'on se quitte ici… ".

" Oui…Sans doute… ".

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Zechs se pencha sur le châtain.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

L'hésitation emplissait son cœur, mais il décida de faire confiance à Zechs. Il lui donna la main et ne la retira que quand ils furent devant son appartement. Ensuite tout fut rapide pour lui, deux lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les siennes. Un frisson le parcourut mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas de la douleur qui en résultat mais bien du plaisir. Il n'avait jamais réellement embrassé quelqu'un mais il se rendait compte que c'était agréable et si doux. Zechs arrêta le baiser mais Trowa se rapprocha rapidement de lui, lui quémandant un deuxième. Le blond sourit puis lui en offrit un second. Celui-ci fut diffèrent, à la fois aussi doux mais plus violent. Comme si Zechs voulait lui prendre quelque chose. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Les bleus dans les verts. Puis Trowa décida de redescendre sur Terre.

" Je…Merci encore pour cette journée ! Je crois que l'on va arrêter là, pour aujourd'hui…On se voit demain ? ".

Zechs hocha de la tête puis lui caressa doucement la joue. Il murmura :

" Merci à toi de me donner une chance… ".

Trowa ferma les yeux sous le contact léger puis se recula rapidement. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à se quitter sinon.

" A demain ! ".

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers sans se retourner et se laissa tomber contre sa porte une fois entré chez lui.

" Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? ".

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis se sentit sourire. Il aimait…Oui…Il avait aimé ce baiser. Et Zechs ? Avait-il aimé lui ?

Plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par la sonnette. Apres avoir vérifié qui était derrière la porte, il laissa entrer la personne avec étonnement, une légère panique comprimant involontairement son cœur.


	5. Amour ou haine?

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissées une review, sachez que c'est grâce à vous que vous pouvez avoir la suite aussi rapidement. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu auparavant comme les review aident à l'écriture ^_^ Je suis très motivée sur cette fic LOL

Défi…

Partie 5 : Amour ou haine ?

Zechs attendait avec impatience de voir arriver Trowa. Il se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée du large bâtiment où leurs cours avaient lieu. Il n'arrêtait pas de se réjouir de sa journée d'hier et il se rendait compte qu'il était heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis sa première rupture. De plus, le poids du défi n'était plus sur ses épaules. Il avait eu une grande discussion avec son frère ce matin et celui-ci avait accepté de ne plus jamais en parler, sauf si Zechs recommençait ses frasques. Mais il restait persuadé que Trowa était la bonne personne. La force et la gentillesse de Trowa lui permettait d'obtenir un équilibre qu'il n'avait plus réellement cherché depuis l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait retrouvé et ne voulait pas le perdre. 

" Salut ! ".

Il tourna la tête vers Duo qui venait d'arriver. Il se demanda un instant comment il devait se comporter avec le natté puis il décida de ne pas parler de l'incident. Si Duo souhaitait lui en parler il le ferait de lui-même.

" Comment vas-tu ? ".

" Bien, je suis aux anges…Et toi ? ".

Il avait hésité à poser la question. Il ignorait ce que Trowa avait pu lui raconter.

" Je me suis réconcilié avec Wu Fei…Je ne recommencerai plus jamais. Je lui resterai fidèle, un point c'est tout… ".

Duo le regarda un instant avec conviction, comme le défiant de le contredire. Mais Zechs n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres et il murmura :

" C'est la meilleur des solutions…Je suis d'accord ! ".

Duo ouvrit des yeux surpris puis recula d'un pas :

" C'est vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ".

" Je…Je suis amoureux ".

Duo laissa échapper un petit cri d'étonnement puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Classe ! C'est vrai de vrai ? ".

Il acquiesça :

" J'ai même demandé à Quatre d'annuler le pari ".

" Hum…Oui, tu as bien fait…Parce que si Trowa l'apprend ça risque de chauffer dans les chaumières… ".

Zechs baissa la tête en soupirant.

" J'espère qu'il ne le saura jamais…Sinon je ne vois pas comment lui expliquer que je ne me suis pas moqué de lui ".

" Bah, à part moi et Quatre, personne n'est au courant n'est-ce pas ? ".

" Hum… ".

" Donc pas d'inquiétude ! Je n'irai pas lui dire et Quatre non plus ! Tu es sauvé mec ! ".

Zechs lui fit un sourire puis aperçut le cœur battant une silhouette familière s'approcher d'eux.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa remarqua Zechs de loin. Il stoppa puis se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Réfléchissant il décida d'appliquer la méthode la plus simple. Il se remit en marche et passa devant les 'tombeurs de L4' sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil. 

" Trowa ? ".

Il ne se retourna pas et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à crier ou peut être à pleurer. Il fut vite rattrapé par le grand blond qui se plaça devant lui. Ses yeux aigues-marines reflétaient une panique palpable.

" Attend ! Que se passe-t-il ? ".

Trowa tenta de maîtriser ses émotions et dit d'un ton calme :

" Laisse-moi passer…A moins qu'il ne faille que je te tienne par la main… ".

Zechs haussa un sourcil de surprise.

" Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? ".

Trowa lui lança un regard de glace puis murmura tout en le contournant :

" Et tu oses me le demander ? ".

Zechs resta coi et Trowa vit qu'il n'était plus suivi. Il se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et du coup son physique le ressentait. Une douleur légère mais présente ne le quittait plus. Sally fut aussitôt sur lui et réagit immédiatement en le couchant.

" Que se passe-t-il, Trowa ? Tu es vraiment pâle ! ".

" Je suis fatigué… ".

" Mais pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? ".

" Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Cathy. Et comme j'étais debout, je suis quand même venu… ".

" Hum…Bien ! Voici un petit calmant, tu vas dormir un peu et on va discuter après… ".

Il lui fit un signe de reconnaissance puis ferma les yeux. Mais comme hier, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et la forte envie de pleurer le reprit. Il respira un grand coup puis se laissa enivrer par les médicaments.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs se laissa tomber contre le mur. Duo fut immédiatement sur lui.

" Zechs ! Mais que s'est il passé ? ".

Incapable de répondre, il fixa l'herbe verte qui lui faisait penser à Trowa. Celui-ci avait sans doute entendu parler du pari…Raison de son comportement glacé. Mais qui ? Qui avait pu lui faire ça ? Comme l'avait dit Duo, peu de gens était au courant. Il ne pensait pas que Duo l'ait trahi, et Quatre encore moins. Donc une tierce personne avait du le faire…Mais qui ? Il fixa Duo : Wu Fei ? Peut-être que le natté en avait parlé à son compagnon et comme Trowa avait plus ou moins recollé les morceaux entre les deux, le Chinois avait voulu rendre la pareille. Il savait que le brun ne l'aimait pas, mais à ce point…Ensuite il y avait aussi Heero. Mais là, la probabilité était très mince. Il ne voyait aucune raison au glaçon de son frère de faire une telle chose. Alors qui ? Il sentit une tristesse sans précédente l'accabler et Duo le prit dans ses bras devinant sa détresse.

" Chut…Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication. T'en fait pas ! On va lui parler et tout lui expliquer ! D'accord ? ".

Il hocha doucement de la tête puis se releva aidé par son ami. Ils se regardèrent puis prirent la direction de leur salle de cours.

Zechs ne suivit absolument rien de la journée, trop préoccupé par sa prochaine confrontation avec le châtain. Si Trowa se bornait à ne pas vouloir l'écouter, il avait peut-être perdu la chance de sa vie et il ne le voulait pas. Il souhaitait partager une partie de lui avec l'autre et il tenterait par tous les moyens de le récupérer. 

Il lança un regard vers les fenêtres et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Trowa accompagné. Etait-ce lui ? Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait révélé le pari au châtain ? Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et quitta la classe sous les regards bovins de son professeur et des autres élèves. 

Il courut le plus vite possible et aperçut enfin le couple au loin. Ils les rattrapa rapidement et stoppa juste en face d'eux. Il jeta un regard haineux vers le compagnon de Trowa et l'empoigna au col :

" C'est toi ? ".

Trowa s'interposa aussitôt entre les deux hommes et s'exclama :

" Arrête ! Tu es dingue ! ".

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! ".

Trowa se plaça juste devant Zechs et dit d'une voix sans la moindre douceur.

" Arrête ! Si tu pense que c'est lui qui m'a parlé de ton pari, ce n'est pas le cas. Vois-tu je lui demandais justement s'il en avait entendu parler. Si ce 'putain' de pari existe réellement ! Car, c'est vrai j'ai eu du mal à y croire. En fait, je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur… ".

Trowa reprit son souffle puis jeta :

" Tu as presque réussi ! Je te félicite ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sincère ! Bravo ! ".

Le châtain fit une grimace puis passa devant Zechs sans rien ajouter. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut derrière le mur d'enceinte. Zechs baissa la tête et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

" Je suis désolé. Quatre m'en a parlé…Il était fier de lui, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais tu devrais peut-être revoir tes priorités ".

Zechs releva vivement le visage vers Heero puis cracha :

" Priorités ? Quelles priorités ? ".

" Et bien, le rattraper et t'excuser par exemple…Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ".

Heero le fixa avec intensité puis se détourna pour retourner vers sa classe. Zechs resta un instant sans bouger puis décida d'appliquer le conseil du brun. Après tout il ne pouvait pas perdre plus Trowa…

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

* Je le déteste, je le déteste *. Trowa secoua la tête plusieurs fois pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer. Il avait été si surpris par la révélation qu'il n'avait pas osé y croire. Mais le comportement de Zechs avec Heero lui prouvait le contraire. S'il avait encore des doutes, ils venaient d'être balayés par le blond. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que Winner s'était joué de lui. Il avait l'air si sincère, si sérieux. 

Comment avait-il pu être si bête ? La réputation du tombeur n'était plus à faire. Il avait failli tomber dans le piège. Ses belles paroles, son invitation à la galerie d'art puis au restaurant, tout ça pour pouvoir l'amadouer, le mettre dans son lit. Trowa ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Il avait cru pouvoir s'en remettre à Zechs, pouvoir échapper à la dure vie qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs années. Mais non, la réalité était à nouveau présente, plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui avait fait confiance, l'avait autorisé à pénétrer plus loin en lui, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? 

Il se demanda durant un instant si ce n'était pas par fierté. C'est vrai, le séduisant Zechs Winner qui s'intéressait un peu à lui, le silencieux Trowa Barton. Peut-être était-ce sa faute ? Il aurait du le repousser dès le début, ne plus le revoir du tout, ne pas accepter de venir à ce match de basket avec lui. Oui, la faute était en partie la sienne. Il connaissait la renommée du charmeur, alors il aurait du en tenir compte et ne pas se monter de scénario comme quoi l'autre pouvait changer. 

Il tourna au coin d'une rue puis entra dans le restaurant. Son chef surpris de le voir si tôt s'avança vers lui :

" Trowa ? Tout va bien ? Assis toi ".

Il se laissa choir sur une chaise et sécha le reste de ses larmes. 

" Hum…Désolé, je vais aller mieux dans un instant ".

L'homme s'installa près de lui et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Loin d'apaiser sa tristesse, ce geste anodin raviva sa peine. Son père avait l'habitude de le faire en lui disant qu'un jour il serait quelqu'un. Il éclata en sanglot et accepta l'étreinte de réconfort du restaurateur. Celui-ci appliqua un léger mouvement de balance qui le tranquillisa un peu. Un murmure lui parvint et il ferma les yeux se laissant pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie bercer par quelqu'un.[1]

" Tu peux pleurer tout ce que tu souhaites. Je ne comprends même pas que tu ne l'aie pas fait plus tôt. Tu es vraiment très courageux, mon garçon. Je t'admire beaucoup pour cette force de caractère que tu possède ". 

Il ne répondit pas sur le moment mais se blottit un peu plus contre le vieil homme. 

" Merci…Je suis désolé. Je me sens stupide de pleurer comme une fille ".

Un petit rire s'éleva :

" Tu sais, les hommes ont droit aux larmes, ce n'est pas réservé exclusivement à ces demoiselles. Veux-tu en parler ? ".

Trowa se sépara de l'homme puis soupira légèrement.

" Oh…Y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai voulu faire confiance à quelqu'un et je me suis fais avoir… ".

Un sourcil se leva, rendant l'homme comique.

" Toi ? Faire confiance à quelqu'un ? ".

Trowa sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres et il hocha doucement de la tête.

" Malheureusement… ".

" Qu'a fait cette personne ? ".

Trowa détourna le regard puis décida d'en parler. Il fallait qu'il en parle ainsi la douleur partirait plus rapidement.

" Il y a un garçon dans mon école. Il est surnommé 'le tombeur de L4'. En fait, ils étaient deux, mais le second s'est rangé…Le premier a décidé de s'intéresser à moi. Au début, j'ai cru que ce n'était que comme ça par curiosité mais ensuite c'est devenu plus sérieux. Il me disait que je lui plaisais, qu'il souhaitait en savoir davantage sur moi, qu'il était prêt à arrêter toutes ses conquêtes…Pour moi ".

Trowa fit une pause puis se remit à parler sous le regard attentif de son patron.

" J'y ai cru, jusqu'à hier j'y croyais de toutes mes forces. Je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui me désirait malgré mon état, mon caractère et tout le reste…Mais voilà, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Un stupide pari pour savoir s'il était capable de rester avec moi plus de trois mois ! ".

Trowa baissa la tête puis prit une grande goulée d'air.

" Ca a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… ".

L'homme resta silencieux un moment puis demanda :

" En as-tu parlé avec lui ? ".

" Non…Je ne veux plus le voir ! ".

" Je comprends ce sentiment mais qui te dit qu'il n'était pas sincère ? Qui t'as révélé l'existence de ce pari ? As-tu confiance en cette personne ? ".

Trowa le fixa avec incertitude et réflexion. Oui, pourquoi était-il venu tout d'un coup lui parler de ce pari ? Une légère lueur d'espoir naquit en lui et il se leva vivement sous le regard attendri du chef.

" Dépêche toi mon grand ! Je te laisse la soirée libre ! ".

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs avait perdu de vu Trowa. Il errait telle une âme en peine dans les rues de la grande ville. Peut-être le destin allait-il être clément avec lui et lui rendre le châtain ? 

Dans sa tête, une multitude de répliques lui parvenait et il revivait une bonne partie de ses ruptures. Le plus souvent c'était le visage froid de son frère qui lui revenait et ses dures paroles :

__

" Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas te retrouver tout seul car personne ne croira plus en tes histoires. Et le jour où tu rencontreras enfin quelqu'un, il sera trop tard ".

Et apparemment, ce jour venait d'arriver. Il venait de perdre Trowa. A cause d'un pari stupide, - enfin qui lui avait permis de rencontrer le pianiste -, il vivait la deuxième journée la plus pénible de son existence. 

La première avait été un peu différente. C'était lui qui se trouvait à la place de Trowa. Il vivait une aventure passionnante avec Treize Kushrenada, de cinq ans son aîné. Mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il aimait profondément le grand homme châtain clair. Il aimait ses yeux, son charisme, sa façon de bouger et de parler. Il adorait passer ses soirées dans ses bras à l'écouter glorifier tel ou tel gouvernement, même si cela ne le passionnait guère. Bref, Treize avait été le centre de son univers pendant un long moment. Mais voilà tout rêve a une fin et il redescendit rapidement sur terre en surprenant son compagnon dans les bras d'une femme…Femme qui était son épouse aujourd'hui. Il en avait voulu au monde entier et avait décidé que plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à quelqu'un, ce serait lui qui se servirait des autres. Il était devenu ce qu'il est maintenant : 'tombeur de L4'. 

Il avait fallu le holà de son frère et ce stupide pari pour se rendre compte de son erreur et de sa faiblesse. Il n'aurait pas du se cacher derrière son physique, il aurait du affronter la vie comme le faisait si bien Trowa.

Il soupira puis s'assit sur un des bancs d'une large avenue. Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Il fixa les passants, tentant d'apercevoir une chevelure ou des yeux bien connus. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner du châtain. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre si celui-ci ne voulait pas lui parler ? D'ailleurs, c'était normal, qui voudrait croire en lui ? Pourquoi Trowa lui ferait-il confiance ? Il serra les poings. Mais pourquoi Trowa faisait-il confiance à la personne qui lui avait révélée l'existence du pari ? Qui était-elle ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il mette la main dessus, sinon il risquait de faire quelque chose d'inconsidérée.

Il avait envie de hurler sa frustration. Il s'était mis tout seul dans cette situation et s'il y avait une personne à blâmer, - mis à part le traite -, c'était lui et rien que lui.

" Zechs ? ".

Une voix essoufflée mais si reconnaissable qu'il crut un instant qu'elle venait de son imagination. Il tourna doucement les yeux pour croiser des émeraudes luisantes mais toujours légèrement accusatrices. L'espoir revint à grand flot.

" Tro…Trowa ? C'est toi ? ".

Quelle question idiote. Bien entendu que c'était lui ! Il n'était pas encore sujet à avoir des hallucinations. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis le châtain se laissa tomber près de lui, en reprenant son souffle.

" je t'en veux toujours…Mais je crois que tu as le droit de me donner ta version des faits… ".

Une chance…Il lui donnait une seconde chance ! Zechs pencha la tête puis ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bons mots pour se faire pardonner. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son discours repousse Trowa.

" Zechs ? Je veux la vérité ! Pas de belles paroles, s'il te plaît ? ".

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire. Il hocha de la tête puis parla :

" Il y a cinq jours, j'ai eu une discussion avec Quatre. Il me disait que j'étais incapable d'avoir un ou une petite amie plus de trois mois d'affilés. Ce qui somme toute est, était vrai. Alors il a décidé de me défier. Me pariant que je ne pourrai pas tenir. J'ai relevé le défi et il a décidé de choisir lui même la personne ".

Trowa soupira légèrement et regarda devant lui.

" C'est tombé sur toi. Je ne sais pas si c'était par hasard où si Quatre avait prévu son coup à l'avance. Le connaissant cela ne m'étonnerait pas. J'ai donc commencé mon petit jeu de séduction. Cela n'a pas été vraiment brillant. Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire. J'ai donc insisté, et plus j'insistais, plus je me rendais compte que tu m'attirais. Pas que physiquement, si c'est ça qui te préoccupe, mais aussi tout le reste. Ton combat contre la vie, ta détermination à vouloir t'en sortir malgré tous les problèmes. Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi, j'avais envie de rester près de toi, de te voir sourire. Quand on s'est disputé à l'hôpital, j'ai tourné comme un lion en cage, cherchant n'importe quel moyen pour te contacter à nouveau, j'étais même prêt à ramper, tu sais ".

Trowa fit une esquisse de sourire mais ne lui coupa pas la parole, ni le regarda.

" J'ai été ravi que tu acceptes, cela m'a montré que tu commençais à me faire confiance. Ensuite, j'ai passé l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie en ta compagnie hier. Car je sais que tu me faisais entièrement confiance malgré ma réputation. Tu me laissais une chance que j'ai immédiatement saisi ".

Le rouge apparut sur les joues du châtain et Zechs se retint de ne pas aller caresser ce visage si beau.

" Ce matin, j'ai annulé le pari en discutant avec mon frère. Comme nous n'étions que trois…Enfin quatre avec Heero, au courant, je me disais que tu ne serais jamais la vérité… ".

" Tu y a vraiment cru ? Tu pense que c'est une bonne chose de commencer une relation établie sur un mensonge ? ".

" Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge ! Ce sont juste les moyens mis en œuvre pour qu'on se rencontre qui sortent de l'ordinaire… ".

Trowa secoua la tête.

" Mais tu ne te rends même pas compte ! Et si je ne t'avais pas plu ? ".

Zechs le regarda intensément puis murmura :

" Ce n'est pas le cas… ".

Trowa soupira puis se tourna finalement vers Zechs.

" Je ne sais pas si je peux réellement te croire. Je veux y réfléchir ".

L'artiste se leva mais Zechs le rattrapa par le bras.

" Trowa ! Qui t'en a parlé ? ".

" Apparemment une personne qui ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Je te contacte plus tard ".

Zechs se mordit les lèvres et le regarda disparaître au coin d'une rue. Il ne savait pas si cela avait été bénéfique ou pas. Mais il l'espérait de tout cœur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de toute sa vie.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Trowa se fit un café plus fort que d'habitude et alluma sa chaîne stéréo. Il s'installa dans son divan et ferma les yeux, se laissant envoûter par l'arôme et la musique. Pendant un long moment, il ne pensa à rien, mais le sourire de Zechs et son air triste se superposèrent dans son esprit. Encore une fois, le blond l'avait empli de doute. Etait-il réellement sérieux ? Trowa voulait y croire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment insisté. Il aurait très bien pu le suivre la veille au soir. Trowa n'aurait sans doute pas donné beaucoup de résistance. De même tout à l'heure, il l'avait laissé partir. De par sa réputation, ce n'était pas chose courante chez l'aîné des Winner. Usuellement, il prenait pratiquement de force. Mais jamais il n'avait eu de geste ou de paroles déplacés vis à vis de lui. Il était toujours resté correct et attentif. Au match de basket, à l'hôpital, au restaurant. Trowa se surprit à sourire. Oui, il allait lui faire confiance. Ces yeux là ne pouvaient mentir. Et Heero lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait jamais vu Zechs dans cet état. Ce qui lui avait fait profondément plaisir.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi il était venu le voir la veille. La jalousie, c'était la jalousie qui avait motivée ses paroles. 

" Si jamais, je deviens son compagnon, je vais avoir beaucoup d'ennemis… ".

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Ce fait ne lui faisait pas particulièrement peur. Mais il devinait que si quelques personnes avaient rayé le blond de leur existence, d'autre devait lui en vouloir à mort. Pourrait-il réellement gérer ce problème ? Il deviendrait sans doute une cible facile. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait arrêter l'école, c'était peut être une bonne résolution. Il repensa aux paroles de son patron. Oui, il devait réfléchir à son avenir. Zechs pourrait l'aider…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il se tourna pour accueillir Cathy.

" Trowa ? C'est toi ? ".

La petite galopa rapidement vers lui en s'écriant :

" Ouais ! Mais comment ça se fait ? ".

" J'ai eu un jour de congé ! ".

" Vrai ? ! Chouette, on va pouvoir passer la soirée ensemble ! ".

Elle se mit à rire puis déposa son cartable et ses affaires sur le canapé.

" Tu as des devoirs ? ".

" Un exercice de mathématique, et un peu de lecture ".

" Bien, je vais t'aider et ensuite on jouera à ton nouveau jeu ! ".

" C'est vrai ? ".

Il acquiesça et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. A sa grande surprise, sa petite sœur demanda :

" Tu pourrais demander à Zechs ? Il joue super bien ! Et il est si gentil ! ".

Trowa la fixa un instant sans rien dire puis hésita. Il avait décidé de lui pardonner mais peut être devait-il le laisser mijoter plus longtemps. Même si l'autre avait été sincère, il n'empêche que le pari existait bel et bien.

" Il doit être occupé… ".

" Mais on peut toujours demandé, non ? Allez ! Dis oui ! ".

Un sourire éclaira son visage enfantin et il leva les yeux au ciel, on ne pouvait décemment rien lui refuser à ce petit monstre.

" Bon d'accord ! ".

Il prit le carnet sur la table où il avait noté le numéro de téléphone du blond et se leva.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs se trouvait près du téléphone. Il attendait que Trowa l'appelle pour lui donner les résultats de son analyse. Il espérait que l'autre accepterait de lui pardonner et qu'ils puissent reprendre leur approche. Il voulait passer du temps avec le châtain pour pouvoir le connaître aussi bien que lui-même. Savoir quels étaient ses rêves, ses envies. Mais aussi, et il rougit à cette pensée, goûter son corps et ses lèvres de tout son saoul. 

Il soupira de contentement quand la sonnerie s'éleva. Il décrocha mais ce fut un reniflement et des larmes qui l'accueillirent.

" S'il vous plaît, venez m'aider…Trowa… ".


	6. Se battre pour celui qu’on aime…

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! Voici un chapitre qui donne la parole à Zechs.

Bonne lecture ! ! !

Défi…

Partie 6 : Se battre pour celui qu'on aime…

Trowa avait l'impression de flotter au dessus de son corps. La douleur avait disparu mais il ne ressentait plus rien. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était les pleurs de sa sœur et une personne lui demandant de tenir bon. Il ouvrit un œil et ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître une chambre d'hôpital. Il était certain que c'en était une car il se rappelait un autre éveil identique à celui-ci. Un réveil où on lui avait annoncé qu'il était le seul survivant. 

Il referma les yeux et tenta d'analyser sa situation. Deux perfusions se trouvaient de chaque côté de ses bras. Son dos ne le faisait plus souffrir mais il pouvait sentir des bandages et autre, peut être même un plâtre. Ce fait lui fit à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Si le médecin avait choisi de l'opérer, il ne pourrait jamais parvenir à payer la somme. Il en aurait pour toute sa vie. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait suivre l'école de restauration car plus de problème de santé. Il se secoua mentalement la tête puis décida de bouger. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne put s'asseoir. Il avait bien un plâtre. Maintenant en regardant de plus près, il était entouré de cette matière dure et blanche. Il pâlit dangereusement et se recoucha aussitôt. 

Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Le soleil pénétrait par le store légèrement ouvert. Il devait être le milieu d'après-midi. Mais de quel jour ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa perte de conscience ? 

Il soupira puis avisa le cordon reliant à l'alarme des infirmières. Il se décida à le faire marcher.

Quelques secondes après qu'il eut appuyé sur le bouton, un troupeau de blouses blanche, bleue et rose pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce en se bousculant allègrement. Son médecin remit rapidement de l'ordre en demandant le silence et en faisant sortir la moitié de la gent féminine.

" Pardonne moi Trowa, mais nous étions tous si inquiets pour toi ".

Il hocha de la tête d'un air compréhensif puis demanda avec difficulté.

" Com…Bien ? ".

" Tu es resté quatre jours sans connaissance et je t'ai opéré le deuxième jour de ton arrivée ici ".

Le médecin lui prit le bras pour lui prendre son pouls puis lui fit un sourire de bienveillance.

" Quand tu te sentiras mieux nous parlerons des circonstances qui m'ont amené à t'opérer. Pour le moment ne te tracasse de rien et pense simplement à te reposer, d'accord ? ".

Il acquiesça faiblement. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Une infirmière lui demanda s'il avait envie de quelque chose.

" Eau ".

Elle approcha délicatement un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire avec une paille. Il cligna des yeux pour la remercier et se concentra à nouveau sur son médecin.

" Je pense que le mieux, c'est que l'on attende ton prochain éveil pour que ta sœur vienne te voir ".

Il ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Oui, et Cathy ? Qui s'était occupé d'elle durant son absence ?

" Ton ami, Zechs Winner s'est occupé de tout. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Il a aussi fait appeler tes grands parents, mais nous en reparleront plus tard. Tu ne pense à rien et tu dors pour récupérer ! ".

Il lui pressa la main pour lui montrer son soutien puis tout le personnel sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul face à sa réalité. Zechs…Il avait fait ça. Pour lui. Un sourire étira son visage fatigué et il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Zechs se laissa tomber sur un banc, épuisé. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas. Tout d'abord après que Cathy lui ait expliqué que Trowa était inconscient. Il avait appelé une ambulance et s'était lui même rendu au domicile du châtain. Quand il était arrivé sur place, les infirmiers et médecins s'occupaient déjà du jeune homme. Il avait tout suite pris Cathy sous son aile et l'avait rassurée, sans réellement savoir si tout allait vraiment bien. Trowa avait l'air si pâle. 

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö Flash-backÖ Ö Ö Ö 

Un des hommes lui demanda s'il savait ce qui avait pu se passer et il interrogea avec douceur la petite fille.

" Cathy ? Que s'est il passé ? ".

Elle renifla encore puis se calma doucement.

" Je venais de rentrer de l'école et il était là ! J'étais très contente. On a parlé et je lui ai demandé de t'appeler. Il a accepté mais au moment où il s'est levé, il est tombé ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et je t'ai téléphoné parce que j'avais le numéro sous les yeux ".

Elle se serra contre lui puis ferma les yeux. Zechs lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Un autre des urgentistes s'approcha de lui :

" Savez-vous ce qui a pu causer ce malaise ? ".

" Son dos…Je sais qu'il a des problèmes ".

" Hum…dans ce cas, c'est sans doute de la fatigue et ce n'est qu'une légère anémie. Nous allons l'emmener au central. Son médecin personnel, vous savez qui c'est ? ".

Zechs n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne lui avait jamais posé la question. La voix fluette de Cathy répondit :

" Le Professeur Thomas… ".

Un des hommes acquiesça :

" Je le connais ! On peut y aller ! ".

Zechs avait été soulagé de pouvoir accompagner Cathy et Trowa à l'hôpital. Il rassura la fillette puis reporta son attention sur le châtain. Celui-ci avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude mais son visage reflétait la sérénité du sommeil. Cela aurait pu paraître une bonne chose, sauf que peut être, il était dans le coma. Qu'il ne dormait pas réellement mais luttait intérieurement pour rester en vie. Il ferma les yeux se demandant si quelque chose aurait pu être fait avant ce drame. La veille, Trowa n'avait présenté aucun réel trouble et tout à l'heure même s'il était essoufflé, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à l'article d'une crise. Il commença à s'en vouloir. Il aurait peut être dû se renseigner un peu plus sur son état de santé. Mais c'est vrai que ce qui le préoccupait avant tout était de se faire accepter par Trowa et rien d'autre. Il soupira légèrement puis posa les yeux sur le visage inquiet de Cathy. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est costaud ! Tout va bien se passer ! ".

" Mais…Si on l'opère pas ! Ca recommencera ! ".

" L'opérer ? ".

Cathy hocha de la tête.

" C'est parce que c'est trop cher…Il veut pas qu'on soit pauvre ".

Zechs comprit immédiatement ce que la petite lui disait. Trowa pouvait retrouver sa mobilité s'il était opéré. Mais l'opération devait coûter une somme astronomique. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le châtain à l'hôpital. Il allait agir et prévenir ses grand parents. Eux pourront prendre soin de lui et même lui payer une partie de cette fichue opération. Ils ne refuseraient tout de même pas de sauver leur petit fils ! 

" Je vais faire ce que je peux, Cathy ! Cesse de t'inquiéter, OK ? ".

" Oui… ".

Ils arrivèrent après quinze minutes aux urgences et Zechs regarda partir la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde.

Le professeur Thomas vint le voir plus de deux heures après que Trowa soit entré. Il l'accompagna dans son bureau et déposa Cathy qui s'était endormie dans l'un des sofas.

" Je vous reconnais, vous étiez avec eux Vendredi ".

" Oui, je suis un ami de Trowa, Zechs Winner…Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? ".

Le professeur s'installa à son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir aussi.

" Et bien, après plusieurs analyses, il s'agit d'une crise d'anémie. Apparemment, son taux de glycémie était très bas, il n'avait pas du manger de la journée et j'ai contacté l'infirmière du lycée qui le suit elle m'a dit qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit…Le tout a eu raison de ses forces… ".

Zechs ouvrit de grands yeux puis baissa la tête. C'était sa faute. Trowa avait du être mis au courant du pari la veille après son départ et du coup n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il se sentait encore plus coupable que d'avoir fait ce pari. Il mettait la vie du jeune homme en danger.

" Il…Il va aller mieux ? ".

Le médecin prit un air grave et joignit ses mains devant lui.

" Je ne devrais pas en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne fait pas parti de sa famille, mais je sais que ses grands parents de s'occuperont pas de lui, sa grand mère me l'a clairement fait comprendre le jour où ses parents ont été tués. Ma conclusion est que s'il n'est pas opéré rapidement, les vertèbres ne se remettront jamais en place et continueront à lui jouer des tours. Cela se traduit pas des crises de douleur aiguë où il devient comme paralyser. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire… ".

" Je vais en parler avec ses grands parents ".

Le médecin releva des yeux attentifs sur lui.

" Ce serait la solution. Je sais par ce que Trowa a bien voulu me raconter que ce sont des gens aisés. Ils pourraient tout à fait subvenir au coût de l'opération… ".

" Avez-vous des renseignements sur eux ? ".

Le professeur farfouilla dans ses dossiers puis sortit celui du châtain. Il prit une feuille vierge et nota l'adresse dessus.

" Monsieur et Madame Barton... Faites ce que vous pouvez et donner moi la réponse le plus tôt possible. Voici mon numéro de portable. Le mieux serait de pratiquer l'opération demain ".

" Je pense y aller demain matin, aujourd'hui il est trop tard. Je vais m'occuper de Cathy… ".

" Merci, monsieur Winner ".

Zechs serra la main du praticien puis reprit la fillette dans ses bras. Il appela son chauffeur puis patienta en sirotant un café. Il avait bien entendu demander à voir Trowa, mais les infirmières lui avaient répondu que son état ne le permettait pas. Il accepta de reporter sa visite à demain. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. 

Arrivé chez lui, Quatre lui sauta directement dessus :

" Zechs ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est cette petite fille ? ".

" C'est Cathy, la sœur de Trowa. Il y a eu un…incident. Trowa est aux urgences, apparemment un demi coma, mais il est hors de danger d'après son médecin ".

Quatre recula d'un pas et heurta Heero derrière lui.

" Dans le coma ? ".

" Hum…Tu sais, il a des problèmes de santé. Son dos est abîmé suite à un accident de voiture ".

Il confia Cathy à l'une des femmes de chambre puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon.

" Il…Il a appris l'existence du pari, hier soir, après que je l'ai quitté. Du coup, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit et n'a rien mangé. Il a fait une crise d'anémie ".

Il sentit des larmes recommencer à poindre. Décidément, il devenait sentimental. Heero dit doucement :

" Est-ce que vous en avez parlé ? ".

Zechs regarda le brun puis hocha de la tête.

" Oui, il m'a pardonné, je crois. Ou c'est ce que j'ai compris. Il allait m'appeler quand il a eu sa crise. C'est la petite qui m'a prévenue. Oh, bon sang ! C'est de ma faute ! ".

Quatre s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

" Non, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est le destin. On ne peut rien faire contre ces crises ? ".

" L'opérer…Demain, je vais aller voir ses grands parents pour leur demander leur aide ".

" Ils n'étaient pas là ? ".

" Non…Ils se fichent de leurs petits enfants ".

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

" Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? ".

" Je ne sais pas encore mais s'ils refusent de l'aider, alors…Alors, je payerai moi même ! ".

Quatre fixa son frère puis fit un petit sourire.

" C'est une idée, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il sera très très en colère si tu fais ça ? ".

" Je prendrai le risque ! "

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Plus tard, il appela chez Duo. Ce fut Wu Fei qui répondit et il attaqua directement :

" Dis moi que ce n'est pas toi qui lui a révélé l'existence du pari ! ".

" De quoi est-ce que tu parles ! ? Et je te signale que cela ne se fait pas d'agresser les gens à…Putain ! Zechs ! Il est presque trois heures du matin ! ".

Il bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles puis la voix de Duo s'éleva, inquiète.

" Zechs ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Quatre m'a dit que tu étais parti en vitesse cette après midi. Que se passe-t-il ? ".

" Trowa a fait un malaise et… ".

" Encore ? ".

" Comment ça encore ? ".

" Et bien, Dimanche, il a fait un malaise le soir, mais il a pas voulu que j'appelle un médecin… ".

" C'est vrai ? Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en a pas parlé ! ".

" C'est Trowa. Il est pas très bavard. Comment va-t-il ? ".

" Il est dans le coma…Mais son état est stable ".

Le silence lui répondit et il ferma les yeux.

" Je te rappellerai quand j'en serai plus ".

" Atte… ".

Il raccrocha puis se coucha sur son lit. Il s'endormit immédiatement, vaincu par la fatigue nerveuse qu'il avait accumulée depuis la fin d'après midi.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

" Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Il faut simplement que je prévienne son école et ensuite nous irons à l'hôpital ".

" Merci beaucoup Quatre ! Bon ! Je vais y aller ! Tout va bien Cathy ? ".

La fillette hocha de la tête avec courage puis prit la main de Quatre. Zechs fit un dernier salut et monta dans la voiture, direction la famille Barton. 

La maison était aussi belle et grande que la sienne. Située aux abords de la ville, elle s'élevait sur trois étages et était entourée d'une barrière finement ciselée. Plusieurs chênes s'éparpillaient dans le jardin et une haie de roses complétait le décor. La maison en elle même montrait la richesse des propriétaires et il sentit une pointe de colère vis à vis de ces gens. Comment pouvaient-ils abandonner leurs propres enfants dans le besoin ? Il tenta de se calmer mais frappa avec vigueur à la porte. Une femme tout de noir vêtue lui ouvrit. Elle devait avoir dans les soixante ans, malgré un maquillage assez outrageux. Ses émeraudes, si identiques à celle de Trowa, reflétèrent de la curiosité et de l'ennui. 

" Vous désirez ? ".

" Je suis Zechs Peacecraft Winner. J'aimerai parler à Monsieur ou Madame Barton de leur petit fils ".

Les sourcils de la femme s'élevèrent de stupeur. Il avait utilisé son nom complet en se disant que cela pourrait peut être la toucher. En effet, l'entreprise que ses parents possédaient était relativement bien connue dans le milieu bourgeois.

" Je suis Cathleen Barton. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ".

Zechs serra les dents. Elle ne voyait même pas Trowa comme un membre de sa famille. Il respira un bon coup puis dit :

" Il est aux urgences de l'hôpital central. Il a fait un malaise qui l'a laissé dans un demi coma… ".

Si la femme fut émue par ces paroles, elle n'en fit rien paraître. Elle resta de marbre puis demanda avec froideur :

" C'est lui qui vous a demandé de venir nous voir ? ".

Zechs faillit jurer mais se retint, il s'exclama :

" Je viens de vous dire qu'il était dans le coma ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? ! ".

La femme recula d'un pas et Zechs crut un instant qu'elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais un homme du même âge fit son apparition. Il était plutôt grand, d'une forte musculature, châtain foncé et les yeux marrons. On voyait qu'il devait prendre soin de lui. 

" Que se passe-t-il Cathleen ? Qui est ce jeune homme ? ".

Elle hésita et donc Zechs se présenta à nouveau. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec lui.

" Je suis Zechs Peacecraft Winner. Je viens vous voir car votre petit fils a fait un malaise cette nuit, j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez être averti ".

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt devant un regard peu aimable de sa femme. Il secoua la tête puis dit :

" Je vais vous demander de nous laisser tranquille ! Nous n'avons pas de petits enfants ! Allez vous en ! ".

Zechs resta immobile sous le coup de la surprise. Ils allaient jusqu'à renier l'existence de Trowa et Cathy ? Il perdit son sang froid et s'écria :

" Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? ! Ils ont besoin de vous ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils ont déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Bon sang ! Il va peut être mourir ! Et vous n'aurez même pas bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider ! ".

La femme le fixa avec dégoût puis se retourna pour rentrer chez elle :

" Partez ou j'appelle la police ! ".

Il ne rajouta rien mais se calma en voyant une lueur de tristesse passée dans les yeux de l'homme. Il se mordit les lèvres puis énonça tout bas, en partant :

" Il est dans le service du professeur Thomas… ".

Puis tout haut :

" Je vous remercie pour votre aide ! Au moins, on peut dire que la famille a une grande importance à vos yeux ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible ! ".

Il marcha rapidement vers sa voiture et demanda à son chauffeur de l'amener à l'hôpital.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö 

Il prit rapidement sa décision et entra dans le bureau du professeur Thomas.

" Je me demandais s'il était possible que je paye l'opération… ".

Le médecin le regarda un instant surpris puis joignit ses doigts devant lui.

" Je ne crois pas que vous imaginiez la somme que cela représente… ".

" J'ai de l'argent ne vous en faite pas pour ça ! Il est urgent de l'opérer…Ses grands parents n'ont rien voulu entendre. Moi, ce que je désire c'est qu'il aille mieux ! Et je suis prêt à vider mon compte en banque pour lui… ".

Il baissa les yeux puis soupira :

" Je sais, ça peut vous semblez puéril mais je le désire plus que tout. Je veux l'aider…".

" Je dois avouer que cela me réchauffe le cœur de voir quelqu'un qui tient à lui. Je le trouvais si seul. Hum, je ne vois pas de problème pour payer. Je vais vous donner tous les formulaires. Mais il va rester tout de même un sérieux problème. Il est mineur, et pour ce genre d'opération j'ai besoin d'une signature…Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait se porter garant ? ".

Zechs ouvrit de grands yeux puis réfléchit. Ses parents l'auraient bien fait mais ils étaient en conférence en Amérique. Qui pourrait remplir ce rôle ? Il secoua la tête et sentit la tristesse l'envahir à nouveau.

" On ne peut pas faire une fausse signature ? ".

" Ce n'est qu'un document administratif, mais je ne peux pas accepter un faux…Et je ne peux pas signer moi même car je suis le médecin qui va pratiquer…Peut être une infirmière ? ".

Zechs sentit l'espoir l'envahir à nouveau puis se précipita dehors suivi par le professeur. Ils stoppèrent tous deux immédiatement. Devant eux, se trouvait le grand père de Trowa. Zechs serra les dents puis s'approcha de l'homme.

" Monsieur Barton ? ".

L'homme se tourna immédiatement vers lui, sa pâleur faisait peine à voir. Apparemment, il avait du prendre beaucoup de courage pour venir ici sans que son Dragon de femme le sache.

" Je… ".

Il baissa la tête puis murmura :

" Je voudrais faire tout mon possible pour aider mes petits enfants, mais je suis un homme faible. Je souhaite payer l'opération… ".

Zechs ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis regarda le professeur Thomas. Celui-ci fit un geste et ils entrèrent tous dans son bureau.

" Vous avez changé d'avis ? ".

L'homme secoua la tête.

" J'ai toujours désiré leur venir en aide. Ils font partis de ma famille quoique ma femme puisse dire, Et j'ai décidé au vu de la situation qu'il était temps que je l'affronte. Je suppose que vous connaissez l'histoire ? ".

Zechs n'osa pas avouer qu'il ne la connaissait pas entièrement. Trowa ne lui avait pas expliqué l'acharnement de sa grand mère à les ignorer Cathy et lui. 

" Je ne connais que les grandes lignes ".

Le médecin fixa avec sévérité le vieil homme puis celui-ci ferma les yeux.

" Nous avions deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Ma fille vit actuellement en Amérique où elle a épousé un programmeur. Ma femme a toujours béni ce mariage car l'homme était de bonne famille, avec de l'argent. Elle a malheureusement tendance à faire ses choix en fonction du niveau social des gens. Bref, mon garçon… ".

Zechs sentit la gorge serrée du grand père de Trowa à ces mots .

" A rencontré la mère de Trowa à son bureau. Il travaillait pour une grande société qui vend des instruments de musique. Elle était secrétaire. Oui, une simple secrétaire comme l'a si souvent répété Cathleen. Mais il n'a pas abandonné et a bravé sa mère pour pouvoir épouser la petite. Ils ont fait un mariage tout simple. J'ai réussi à tromper ma femme et à y participer. Ils étaient si heureux ensembles. La seule ombre de cette journée était la non présence de Cathleen. Maxime pensait qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision, mais même après la naissance de leur fils, elle n'a pas voulu les voir. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer les choses. J'ai toujours été faible face à elle. J'aime la tranquillité et la contredire est synonyme de tempête. J'ai donc fait de mon mieux, dans mon coin. J'ai ouvert des comptes en banque aux enfants et leur envoyé un présent à chaque Noël ou anniversaire. Mais voilà… ".

Zechs avait maintenant pitié de l'homme. Comment pouvait-il rester avec une pareille femme ?

" Tout aurait pu bien se passer s'il n'y avait eu ce stupide accident. Ce fut la seule et unique fois en quatorze ans qu'elle revit son fils. J'ai de la peine pour elle. Elle n'a même pas versé une seule larme. Elle a continué à ignorer ses petits enfants. Moi, j'ai voulu apporter mon aide, mais Trowa, dieu que c'est une tête de mule… ".

Zechs ne put que sourire face à cette phrase.

" Ne voulait pas de cette aide, j'ai donc continué à alimenter leur compte pour leur permettre de vivre du mieux possible. Mais j'ignorai qu'une opération était nécessaire pour le petit. Sinon, je vous jure que je vous aurai payé immédiatement. Dites moi ce que je dois faire ! ".

Zechs soupira de reconnaissance puis le médecin fit remplir le formulaire au sauveur de Trowa.

****

Ö Ö Ö Ö Fin Flash-backÖ Ö Ö Ö 

L'opération s'étaient déroulée le jour même. Le médecin était ravi de son intervention. La seule ombre était le non réveil du châtain. Mais ses constantes étaient bonnes, il n'était pas en danger. C'est pourquoi quand le médecin lui avait annoncé que Trowa s'était réveillé, il s'était senti le plus heureux des hommes. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir les émeraudes qu'il aimait tant, ce sourire qui illuminait parfois son visage. Il avait envie de savoir enfin si l'autre lui avait pardonné. Et surtout il voulait lui dire trois mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé. 

NOTE IMPORTANTE ^___^ :

Je crois que ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre, le suivant sera un épilogue…

J'en profite pour vous demander : 

vous préférez un épilogue juste après cette scène ou bien plusieurs années après ?


End file.
